Life of a Hero
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Récit des aventures de Luke Castellan, de sa naissance à sa mort, entièrement approuvé par le Conseil Olympien.
1. Prologue

**Life of a Hero**

 **Hello, hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous êtes dit en cliquant sur ce lien, car j'ai moi-même eu ces pensées un peu plus tôt : "Marley, franchement, commencer une fanfiction PJ alors que tu en as déjà trois en route, c'est pas réellement une bonne idée.". Certes. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que les bonnes idées étaient mon truc x) Plus sérieusement, cette fanfic date originellement de 2012 (j'avais quinze ans, quel coup de vieux je viens de me prendre !) et je l'avais initialement posté sur la plateforme de blogs skyrock (non, no shame ^^). Mais, ayant vécu une année 2012 quelque peu houleuse, j'avais fini par l'oublier dans un coin et avec ça, le mot de passe de mon compte. Ce n'est que le mois dernier que j'ai retrouvé ce fameux mdp et l'envie de vous partager cette petite histoire.**

 **Parce que, faut le dire, Luke est, avec Hermy, Pollo et Thalia, l'un de mes personnages préférés. Et, j'ai été légèrement dégoûtée lorsqu'il est mort, sous mes yeux, à la fin du tome 5 (Non mais franchement, Rick ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!).Excédée, triste, en colère, j'avais donc décidé de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie en rédigeant son histoire. Celle que vous vou apprêtez à lire. Et, vu que j'adore Luke, j'adore cette histoire. Et si j'adore cette histoire, j'ai envie de vous la partager.**

 **Elle tient une place spéciale dans mon coeur et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis,**

 **Bonne lecture à vous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Prologue**

 _Six septembre 1986,_

 _Maternité de Westport,_

 _Connecticut,_

 _19h45._

Les visites étaient terminées depuis un quart d'heure quand Hermès pénétra dans le hall de la maternité. Pâle, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à sa montre avant de s'approcher à pas lents de la secrétaire.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il devait se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit, le dieu des Messagers n'avait que faire des horaires ; un petit coup de brume et la personne en charge de contrôler les allers et retours des patients ou des familles secouait la tête d'un air endormi, regardait l'heure indiquée par l'ordinateur, qui avait miraculeusement reculée de trois heures, et donnait son accord d'un hochement de tête avant de vaquer à quelque occupation. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Obligé de surveiller Apollon durant son séjour chez les mortels, Hermès n'était pas censé se trouver là. Mais en Arizona, dans une chambre d'hôtel de Phoenix*. Utiliser ses pouvoirs était donc proscrit. Sauf s'il souhaitait s'attirer les foudres de son père.

 **« Excusez-moi … »** , murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la secrétaire, une fois accoudé au comptoir.

L'angoisse de se faire prendre associée au stress et à l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de voir son fils, rendait son estomac extrêmement douloureux. Esquissant une grimace, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur, les yeux rivés sur son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci, une blonde vraisemblablement âgée d'une trentaine d'années, était occupée à remplir un formulaire et, au grand dam du dieu, prit le temps de finir sa tâche avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

 **« Les visites sont terminées, monsieur. »**

Sa voix était douce et bienveillante mais sans appel. D'ailleurs, elle avait détourné son attention d'Hermès et était désormais en train de trier des dizaines de papiers, comme si la conversation était belle et bien terminée. Mais, incapable de se décoller du comptoir et de tourner les talons, Hermès ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, l'air totalement désemparé.

« **Mais …** », finit-il par bredouiller, d'une voix faible.

Si les émotions n'avaient pas eu autant d'emprise sur lui, Hermès aurait paru plus irrité qu'attristé – comment une mortelle osait-elle refuser la demande d'un dieu ? - et aurait certainement pulvérisé la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Mais ce soir-là, tout était différent.

Ce soir-là, George et Martha n'étaient pas présents pour se mettre en mode laser. Ce soir-là, l'un de ses plus grands amours avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant. Ce soir-là, il n'avait rien du dieu olympien : il était plus humain. Beaucoup plus. Il était un homme qui venait d'avoir un enfant. Un homme qui mourrait d'envie de pouvoir prendre son petit bout dans les bras et de crier son bonheur au monde entier. Il était un homme empli de joie, d'impatience, d'excitation et d'anxiété. Il était empli d'émotions puissantes et contradictoires, qui le paralysait et le rendait incapable de la moindre violence.

« **Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?** »

Le ton préoccupé de la secrétaire sortit Hermès de ses pensées. Le dieu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et esquissa un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre la femme qui farfouillait déjà dans diverses dossiers.

« **Comment s'appelle votre compagne ?** »

Le terme compagne finit d'achever Hermès qui s'appuya de tout son poids sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber, pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Une larme s'échappa même de son œil gauche avant qu'il ne réponde, d'une voix dont il essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser le tremblement :

« **May … May Castellan** »

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Six janvier 1987,_

 _Chez May Castellan,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _16h52._

« **C'est moi, May !** », s'exclama Hermès, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

D'un geste plein d'enthousiasme, le dieu des Messagers ferma la porte d'entrée et huma avec délice l'appétissante odeur de cookie qui s'élevait du four.

May n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans le séjour, ce dont il profita pour observer avec bonheur ce qui l'entourait.

Depuis le premier jour où il avait foulé le sol de cette petite maison bâtie loin de toute activité humaine, Hermès l'avait adoré. Basse de plafond, plus petite que la plupart des bâtisses américaines, la maison de May avait cependant le don de faire naître en chaque visiteur une sensation de bien-être et de confort absolu ; dès que l'on en franchissait le seuil, on était happés par l'incroyable luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. Une luminosité qui vous réchauffait le coeur et l'esprit, tout comme les couleurs claires, les nombreux coussins et la cheminée qui régnaient dans le salon. Un salon toujours en désordre, ce qui ne faisait que nous faire sentir d'avantage chez nous. Car qui n'avait jamais laissé traîner un livre ou des magasines sur la table basse ? Et qui s'amusait à replier les couvertures à chaque fois qu'il quittait le canapé ?

D'un geste lent, le regard tendre, Hermès se baissa pour attraper un petit objet laissé en plein milieu de la pièce. C'était un petit hochet bleu clair, le préféré de Luke. Enfin, celui que le petit garçon adorait encore la semaine dernière ; les choses avaient peut-être évoluées depuis.

 _« Il est comme moi, il adore s'intéresser à des centaines de choses à la fois. »_

 **« Hermès. »**

Son sourire encore plus éclatant, le concerné se retourna brusquement vers l'escalier, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle se tenait bien là, sur la dernière marche, la main droite posée délicatement sur la rampe. La femme qui faisait battre son coeur et l'une des plus grandes sources de son bonheur. May Castellan.

« **May.** »

Aussi vif que le serait l'un des éclairs de son père, Hermès s'avança vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Avec un soupir qui mêlait soulagement et plaisir, le dieu embrassa le front de May avant de respirer la formidable odeur de ses cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon de la retrouver ! De la serrer dans ses bras ! D'être de nouveau chez soi !

« **C'est bien que tu sois là. J'avais justement à te parler.** »

La voix de May était douce, son ton sans aucune trace de colère ou d'inquiétude. Et pourtant, Hermès se figea légèrement à l'entente de ces mots. Son coeur accéléra un peu plus ses battements et d'étranges frissons lui parcoururent la nuque.

« **… Luke ?** », fit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Serait-il arrivé malheur à son jeune fils ? Était-il malade ? Avait-il besoin d'un lourd traitement ? May en avait-elle marre de sa présence ? Voulait-elle qu'il la laisse en paix ?

« **Luke va bien, Hermès.** », lui répondit May, interrompant la course folle de ses pensées.

La jeune femme se retira de l'étreinte du dieu et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour leur garçon lui faisait chaud au coeur et lui rappelait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Sa prévenance, sa bienveillance, sa gentillesse, son empathie. Son coeur était fait d'or pur.

« **… J'ai bien réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé il y a quelques semaines.** , continua la jeune mortelle en effleurant la joue d'Hermès. **Tu sais, l'Oracle de Delphes.** , ajouta-t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermès fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. **Je veux essayer, Hermy. »**

 **« … essayer … essayer quoi ? »**

Une vague de frayeur soudaine, encore plus puissante que celle qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant, retourna l'estomac d'Hermès. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil des plus effrayés à son amour. Non. Non. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça !

« **L'Oracle de Delphes, Hermès.** , le ton de May s'était adouci, comme si la jeune femme savait qu'elle s'engageait dans un terrain des plus glissants. **Je voudrais essayer de prendre sa place.** »

« **Non.** »

A peine May avait-elle fini sa phrase que ce simple et unique mot avait franchi les lèvres d'Hermès. Il les avait franchi avec une telle force et une telle violence que May ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, légèrement effrayée par l'expression des plus sombres qu'affichait désormais le visage de son compagnon.

De toute son existence, le dieu des messagers ne se souvenait d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle colère. Une telle peur. Une telle tristesse. Comment May osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être prête à prendre de tels risques ? N'avait-elle pas encore compris jusqu'où une telle entreprise pouvait la conduire ? Ce que cela pourrait signifier pour Luke ? Pour elle ? … Pour eux ?

« **… Hermès … »**

Une lueur où se mêlait crainte et tristesse dans le regard, May Castellan s'approcha d'Hermès et leva une main. Mais le dieu se déroba avant qu'elle eut le temps de la poser sur son épaule. Le visage emprunt de colère avait laissé place à un regard totalement désemparé, où se mêlaient tristesse, peur et anxiété. Son teint était blême et tout son corps tremblait. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait vécu telle sensation, tel désarroi.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Six septembre 1987,_

 _Chez May Castellan,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _10h13._

D'un geste tremblant, Hermès chassa les nombreuses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sept mois. Sept mois que May avait tenté d'être le nouvel oracle. Sept mois qu'elle avait échoué. Sept mois qu'elle plongeait peu à peu dans la folie. Sept mois qu'il ne savait quoi faire pour la soulager. Sept mois qu'il plongeait peu à peu dans le désespoir le plus complet.

Toujours secoué de sanglots, le Dieu serra un peu plus son fils endormi dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui, l'air plus défait que jamais. Aujourd'hui était censé être le premier anniversaire de Luke. Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour de fête. Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour des plus joyeux. Pourtant, c'était un réel cauchemar qu'Hermès vivait depuis l'aube.

Car, jamais encore il n'avait vu May dans un tel état. Jamais il ne l'avait vu faire autant de crises en si peu de temps. Il était à peine dix heures du matin et elle en avait déjà fait cinq.

Par cinq fois, ses yeux étaient devenus verts et par cinq fois elle avait hurlé de douleur à la découverte du destin de son fils. Par cinq fois, elle avait vu les horreurs que Luke devrait endurer et par cinq fois lui aussi les avait vu, terrible torture que son coeur supportait un peu plus difficilement à chaque fois. Par cinq fois elle s'était écroulée au sol et par cinq fois, Luke avait pleuré à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« **Par le Tartare, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? …** »

Pire que la peur, c'était la culpabilité qui rongeait le coeur du dieu. Une culpabilité terrible, insupportable, qui le hantait jour et nuit, et l'empêchait de mener à bien son travail. Elle le poursuivait partout, tout le temps, ne lui laissait aucun répit. Une culpabilité exténuante qui le faisait incroyablement souffrir et qui le chasserait pour l'éternité, il en était sûr.

« **… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté … pourquoi …** »

La respiration difficile, le dieu se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière, l'air complètement perdu.

« L' _amour_ », sembla lui souffler une voix.

Mais Hermès rejeta cette pensée avec dégoût. S'il avait un jour jamais aimé May, il n'aurait pas accepté. Il avait été irresponsable. Un vrai connard. L'autoriser à prendre un tel risque avait été complètement irresponsable de sa part. En tant qu'amoureux, il se devait de prendre soin de la jeune femme. Il avait malheureusement lamentablement échoué dans sa mission. Il méritait la mort. Et avant cela, une torture des plus cruelles, des plus douloureuses.

« **Je suis désolé, mon fils. Tellement désolé …** »

D'un geste maladroit, Hermès embrassa le front de son fils avant de reprendre ses balancements, la tête basse, les joues striées de larmes salées.

Brisé, il était brisé. Et ce pour l'éternité.

 _OoOoOoO_

Nous connaissons tous ce qu'il est advenu de Luke Castellan à la fin de la guerre contre Cronos. Ce que nous connaissons moins, c'est le terrible chemin qui l'a conduit à ce funeste destin. C'est son enfance, sa fuite, ses jours à la colonie.

En ce mois d'Août 2018, les dieux m'ont demandé d'écrire son histoire. De vous la dévoiler en intégralité. Alors, attrapez vos mouchoirs et plongez avec moi au sein des aventures du plus courageux héros qu'ait connu la colonie.

OoOoOoO

* : allusion à l'une de mes fanfictions, « _Par Zeus_ » qui se déroule la même année. Il se peut que des personnages de cette fanfic ainsi que de à _On the Other Side_ fassent quelques apparitions dans le récit.


	2. Chapitre Un

Hello, Helloooo ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Aujourd'hui, est un jour exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui est un jour qui montre que les miracles peuvent exister. Car, qui aurait cru que j'aurais mis moins de quinze jours pour poster ce chapitre ? Qui aurait cru que je n'aurais pas mis plusieurs mois avant de venir vous retrouver ? … Personne ! Et moi la première x).

C'est donc avec une immense fierté (x)) et une grande joie que je vous présente en ce jour miraculeux le premier chapitre de _Life of a Hero_. Un premier chapitre assez court, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis – qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)

P.S : je souhaitais m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'inattention mais également si ma vision des choses (notamment la rencontre May/Hermès) ne corresponde pas réellement à la vôtre. Je vois les choses ainsi et je m'excuse si Rick Riordan a donné d'autres indications (que j'ai vraisemblablement oublié ou jamais lues ^^')

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Eva31 : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! La suite est désormais là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)**

 **LittleHelo : Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, mis à part que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée (comme toutes celles que tu m'as écrite, haha x) ) ! Je vais alors simplement te remercier. Te remercier d'être toujours présente et de toujours prendre le temps de donner ton avis, même si je mets deux cents ans à poster ! Merci pour ton soutien sans faille et pour tes reviews et tes écrits qui me font toujours un bien fou ! Et merci pour ces petits bavardages quotidiens ! :) Merci pour tout ! (et sache que je n'ai pas oublié que je devais poster une review pour ton magnifique OS sur Apollon et Hermès … j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps mais mon avis finira par arrive ! ^^ )**

 **Eurus Ventus : Thank you so much for this amazing review ! My english isn't very good, but I hope you will enjoy this first chapter ! Hermes and May will be extremely presents as I also evoke their history and Luke's childhood through some flashbacks. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapitre Premier** : « Y'a pas de rats. »

 _30 Novembre 1984,_

 _Salon de thé « Les douceurs de Camille »,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _15h01._

Avec un soupir où se mêlaient fatigue, exaspération et profond soulagement, Hermès s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en bois verni et attrapa la carte du jour d'un geste précipité, ses yeux brillants d'un étrange éclat.

Ce n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes de s'arrêter dans un salon de thé géré par des mortels. Surtout en pleine tournée : d'ordinaire, il préférait avaler des morceaux d'ambroisie et boire quelques gouttes de nectar entre deux clients plutôt que de prendre le temps de faire une pause. Premièrement, parce qu'abuser de la nourriture mortelle n'était jamais bon pour son estomac – cela lui provoquait de terribles douleurs dont il se passerait volontiers – et deuxièmement, parce que les pauses, ce n'était jamais bon. Les pauses, c'était prendre l'horrible risque de se laisser déborder. Dépasser. Les pauses, c'était accepter de recevoir des messages peu aimables de clients impatients. Les pauses, ce n'était pas réellement prévu dans son emploi du temps et ça pouvait allonger de quatre à huit heures ses journées déjà bien chargées. Les pauses, c'était en soi de belles bulles de douceur qui avaient régulièrement de très fâcheuses conséquences. Les pauses, Hermès avait donc appris à les éviter le plus possible.

Cependant, ce jour-là, le dieu en avait plein les bottes. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce jour-là, Hermès était agacé. Agacé par ces centaines de clients toujours plus impatients et malpolis chaque jour. Agacé par les milliers d'appels à la minute qu'il recevait tous les jours et, ce, même le dimanche. Il en avait marre de travailler constamment. Il en avait marre de ne pouvoir manger correctement. Il en avait marre, tout simplement. Marre d'être traité comme un moins que rien par certaines divinités.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Le dieu s'était levé à l'aube, de bonne humeur, et avait commencé sa tournée avec le sourire. Il s'était même octroyé le droit d'échanger deux-trois blagues avec des clients et avait pris le temps de dégoter quelques rats pour George, choses qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Mais, la visite chez Arès avait été la goutte de trop. Celle qui avait finalement fait déborder le vase. Car, pour une raison encore inconnue, la mauvaise humeur, les moqueries et les sarcasmes du dieu de la Guerre l'avait irrité beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire ; dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de son demi-frère et vu son sourire à la fois hypocrite et moqueur, Hermès s'était senti envahi par une vague de colère et d'agacement inouïe. Jamais, il ne s'était senti si fébrile, si bouillonnant. Il avait même été à deux doigts d'envoyer son calepin à la figure d'Arès et de lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler, une violence qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Peut-être Arès avait-il été le seul responsable de ce brusque changement d'humeur – après tout, le dieu de la guerre était connu comme un véritable manipulateur et fauteur de troubles auprès de ses proches et ennemis – ou peut-être Hermès avait-il ressenti ce soudain agacement en prenant subitement conscience qu'il était sûrement le seul Olympien – les Trois Grands et Artémis mis à part – à avoir une telle quantité de travail – après tout, à part quelques conflits en Afrique, qu'avait à gérer Arès ? Et Apollon ? Depuis que son char du soleil avait été équipé de nombreuses options, Hermès était sûr que le dieu du soleil n'avait plus grand-choses à faire … Et Aphrodite ? Créer et défaire des histoires d'amours ne devait pas être si harassant …

Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis qu'une merveilleuse odeur de pâtisserie était venue chatouiller ses narines et qu'il avait pénétré sur la pointe des pieds dans ce salon de thé des plus charmants, la raison d'une telle colère n'avait plus réellement d'importance pour Hermès. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à présent, c'était tout oublier et se sustenter. Se sustenter pour tout oublier. Se sustenter pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

 _« Voyons voir ce que l'on peut déguster … »_ , pensa-t-il, en détaillant le menu avec soin.

Toute trace d'irritation et de lassitude avait désormais quitté son visage, remplacée par une certaine excitation : les mortels faisaient parfois de sacrés pâtisseries …

 _« Y'a pas de rats. »_ , fit George, d'un ton particulièrement blasé.

Mais Hermès ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbé par la carte des desserts.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Quatre Septembre 1995,_

 _École élémentaire de New Heaven,_

 _Connecticut,_

 _15h45._

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge commençait à agacer Luke. Désormais âgé de neuf ans, le jeune garçon tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son cours de géographie. Un cours barbant sur la ville de New York, mené par un professeur au ton des plus monocordes. _Passionnant_.

Avec un soupir, le jeune blond jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de reporter son attention vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour.

Parfois, ses camarades de classe l'irritaient : rarement un sourire, jamais un rire, ils affichaient tout le temps un air des plus sérieux et répondaient avec plaisir aux questions que leur posaient leur professeur. Être ici, enfermés entre quatre murs, à écouter et enregistrer des informations qui ne leur serviront jamais à grand-chose, semblait les ravir au plus haut point. Ils semblaient ne jamais se départir de leur bonne humeur et de leur enthousiasme, même durant l'hiver, lorsque la salle de classe, très mal isolée, ne leur offrait que quelques petits dizaines de degrés. Luke avait bien essayé de les dérider un peu … mais les quelques tentatives qu'il avait faites n'avaient été que de terribles échecs, plus cuisants les uns que les autres : après quelques années – Luke côtoyait désormais ses camarades depuis cinq ans , il lui semblait toujours impossible de se lier un jour d'amitié avec eux. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas ; certains d'entre eux, malgré leurs airs de premiers de la classe, avaient l'air tout de même bien sympathiques. Mais, le jeune Castellan avait l'impression que ses camarades se méfiaient de lui. Qu'ils préféraient garder leur distance, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque problème s'ils s'approchaient trop de lui. Jamais de regards dans les yeux, ni de propos directement adressés au jeune homme. Pas de sourires, encore moins d'accolades ou de jeux nécessitant des contacts physiques. Luke était tout le temps seul durant les récréations et les pauses déjeuner, comme si une barrière invisible le séparait indéniablement et définitivement de ses camarades. Comme s'il n'avait pas la permission d'appartenir à leur quotidien ; comme s'il appartenait à un autre monde.

« _Ils ont sûrement peur d'attraper mon fichu trouble …_ », pensa amèrement Luke.

Il poussa un énième soupir – certainement le centième de cette longue et interminable journée – et détacha ses yeux des arbres pour jeter un regard las et méprisant sur le polycopié que Mrs Knight leur avait distribué au début du cours.

Bien qu'il sache ce qui était inscrit sur cette double page – leur professeur leur en avait parlé il y avait à peine une vingtaine de minutes –, le jeune garçon était bien incapable de le lire : à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'y atteler, les lettres dansaient irrémédiablement sur le papier, ne lui laissant jamais l'occasion de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Oh, bien sûr, il arrivait toujours à déchiffrer les chiffres, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre le texte ; celui-ci, composé à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de lettres, restait donc un véritable mystère pour lui. Un problème qui ne semblait toucher aucun de ses camarades. Et qui l'agaçait de plus en plus chaque jour. Car, Luke avait beau essayé de retourner le plus loin possible dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait que cela avait toujours été comme ça. Que, depuis sa toute première année de scolarité, il avait toujours rencontré ce problème. Et que celui-ci s'était même aggravé au fil des années.

Sa mère et son médecin traitant lui avaient dit qu'il s'agissait de dyslexie. Qu'il s'agissait de dyslexie et qu'il devait apprendre à vivre avec, aucun traitement ne pouvant faire disparaître ce trouble. On pouvait l'atténuer, certes. Mais jamais s'en débarrasser complètement. Il devait l'admettre et se montrer patient. Des consignes qui avaient tendance à le mettre hors de lui.

« **Eh, tu peux arrêter, s'te plaît ? J'arrive plus à suivre le cours !** »

Plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, Luke s'était emparé de son crayon de bois sans s'en rendre compte et le tapotait répétitivement contre le bois verni de la table. Un geste qui le prenait souvent, déclenché par la trop grande nervosité que provoquaient ses désagréables pensées ou l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Parce que le jeune garçon détestait être assis trop longtemps. Il détestait l'école et l'immobilisme que cela impliquait. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. Surtout à cette heure, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin de la journée et qu'il assistait à un cours des plus ennuyeux …

« **Désolé**. », fit-il, d'une voix atone, les yeux encore légèrement dans le vague, à l'adresse du garçon qui était assis juste devant lui et qui l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, il posa son crayon et sourit à son camarade. Un sourire timide, qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace. Mais son interlocuteur n'eut pas l'impression d'y faire attention, se contentant de lui jeter un regard froid avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce que disait leur professeur. Avec un léger soupir où transparaissait une légère déception, Luke baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un moment, priant silencieusement pour que le temps passe plus rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait de nouveau son crayon gris dans la main et était la cible de nombreux regards agacés de la part de ses camarades.

OoOoOoOoO

 _30 Novembre 1984,_

 _Salon de thé « Les douceurs de Camille »,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _15h07._

« **Vous avez choisi, Monsieur ?** »

Encore absorbé par le menu, Hermès sursauta légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. À sa droite, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années lui adressait un sourire timide, un plateau vide entre les mains. Ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un vif éclat, le fixant avec un mélange de curiosité et de grande gentillesse.

« **Hum … pas … pas tout à fait …** », répondit Hermès, d'une voix étrangement tremblante. **Auriez-vous quelque chose à me conseiller en particulier ?** », ajouta-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Puis, il regarda la jeune serveuse, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Un trouble profond et immense, qui l'avait envahi dès qu'elle l'avait interpellé. Non pas parce qu'il avait eu une petite frayeur en entendant une voix à côté de lui alors qu'il était plein réflexion. Mais parce que, tout, dans la voix comme dans le physique de la serveuse, l'avait bouleversé. Pas qu'il la trouvait incroyablement sexy et qu'il éprouvait la furieuse envie de lier son corps au sien, non. Hermès n'était pas de ce genre là. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas franchement le physique de la jeune fille qui le chamboulait autant. A bien y réfléchir, c'était son _aura_. La jeune femme dégageait en effet une étrange chaleur : le son de sa voix, ses yeux, ses gestes, son sourire, sa présence … tout irradiait et semblait capable de réchauffer et de faire fondre le coeur des plus impitoyables des hommes. Sa présence avait quelque chose de divin, de miraculeux, d'incroyablement chaleureux. Tout inspirait en elle la générosité, la gentillesse, la bienveillance, la tendresse. Il n'avait fallu qu'un unique coup d'oeil à Hermès pour savoir avec une profonde certitude que la personne en face de lui était un être exceptionnel. Un être exceptionnellement beau et bon. Le dieu n'éprouvait même pas le besoin d'essayer de percevoir les pensées de la jeune femme pour confirmer ces impressions. C'était une certitude, il le savait au plus profond de lui : la jeune serveuse était une personne fabuleuse.

« **… est très bonne, mais la tarte chocolat blanc – framboise est réellement délicieuse.** , était en train de déclarer la jeune femme, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. **Avec un bon thé à la bergamote, c'est le goûter parfait !** »

Hermès, dont le coeur avait accéléré ses battements au fil des minutes, acquiesça d'un air entendu. Oui, la serveuse l'avait convaincu, il commanderait ceci !

Les joues légèrement rouges et la poitrine envahie par une agréable chaleur, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et observa encore une fois la jeune femme.

« _May. Elle s'appelle May_. », pensa-t-il, se remémorant le prénom qu'il avait vu épinglé sur la poitrine de la concernée.

Très vite, et alors que la collègue de May lui ramenait sa commande, ce prénom s'imposa dans son esprit, au même titre qu'une étrange mais très agréable sensation de bien-être. Un sourire presque niais éclaira alors son visage, alors qu'il croquait dans un premier morceau de tarte.

May.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Quatre Septembre 1995,_

 _Maison de May Castellan,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _17h00._

« **Maman, tu es là ?** », s'écria Luke, à peine arrivé dans le vestibule.

Pressé de se débarrasser de son imposant cartable, le jeune garçon n'attendit pas la réponse : il entra dans le séjour et, d'un geste aussi rapide qu'impatient, il expédia le sac près du canapé avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

Enfin ! Il était enfin chez lui ! Et dire qu'il avait pensé que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais !

Avec un profond soupir, il se jeta dans l'un des fauteuils qui encadraient le canapé et la table basse et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, profondément soulagé. Premier jeudi de l'année et le garçon était déjà certain que ce jour allait être le pire de la semaine ! Géographie et sciences dans la même journée … Mais qui avait fait cet emploi du temps ? Qui donc avait eu cette idée aussi terrible ? Qui pouvait être aussi sadique ?

Une mine boudeuse sur le visage, Luke, encore sous le choc de cette terrible nouvelle, grimaça à plusieurs reprises. Puis, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse, il se redressa, les sens à l'affût.

« **Maman ? T'es là ?** », tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, Luke se leva et inspecta la pièce. Mais il était évident que sa mère ne s'y trouvait pas, sinon, elle se serait déjà manifestée. Intrigué, il s'avança alors dans le coin cuisine. De la vaisselle était entreposée dans l'évier, quelques grains de farine traînaient sur le plan de travail et une odeur de brûlé commençait à piquer les narines. Mais là encore, sa mère n'était pas là.

« **Oh, non, ils ont encore cramé … »** , grommela Luke.

Ayant deviné que l'odeur désagréable provenait du four, le jeune garçon avait ouvert ce dernier et, avec l'aide d'une manique, avait entrepris de sortir ce qui y cuisait. Des cookies, en l'occurrence. Des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, comme ceux que Luke adorait dévorer. Mais en plus noirci. Et plus dur.

L'odeur lui montant à la gorge, Luke fut soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux. Les larmes aux yeux, il fit de grands gestes avec les bras, comme pour tenter de dissiper la fumée, tout en maudissant sa mère. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à faire des gâteaux si c'était pour les rater à chaque tentative ?

« **Maman ?** »

Agacé, Luke s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et poussa un grognement. Et puis, pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? La maison était loin d'être immense, elle devait forcément l'entendre ! Alors pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ?

« **MAMAN !** »

OoOoOoOoO

 _Quatre Septembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _18h30._

 _Cours. Ne t'arrête pas. Cours. Ne t'arrête surtout pas._

Voilà les pensées qui s'imposaient dans l'esprit de Luke depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait eu la force et le courage de sortir du placard et de se précipiter vers la porte en hurlant de terreur.

Oui, en ce quatre septembre 1995, à deux jours à peine de son neuvième anniversaire, Luke avait finalement décidé de prendre la fuite. De s'échapper. De prendre les jambes à son cou et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa mère et lui. Une envie de longue date qui s'était enfin concrétisée. Et cela, même s'il ne savait pour le moment où aller, lui procurait une sorte de soulagement. Enfin. Enfin il pouvait espérer ne plus faire de cauchemars.

Car, bien qu'il aimât profondément sa mère et qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux de l'abandonner ainsi, Luke devait bien avouer qu'il avait une peur bleue de May Castellan. Depuis maintenant quatre ans, depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait, sa terreur et son désespoir ne faisaient que grandir : sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre un mot dessus, quelque chose chez sa mère clochait. Quelque chose faisait qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Quelque chose la rendait malade. Par périodes, certes. Mais c'était ce qui rendait la chose encore plus effrayante. Parce que, la majorité du temps, May Castellan paraissait normal. Agissez comme vous et moi. Était entièrement capable de s'occuper de son fils et de sa maison et d'entretenir de longues conversations avec n'importe quel individu dont elle se sentait proche. Mais, parfois, il en était tout autrement.

Parfois, elle devenait terrifiante. Parfois, ses beaux yeux bleus devenaient verts fluo, son corps se raidissait et elle se mettait à déclamer des trucs incompréhensibles. Ou à pousser des cris effroyables. Des cris à percer les tympans. Des cris qui glaçaient le sang de Luke et faisait sévèrement blêmir le jeune garçon. Parfois, elle hurlait. Elle hurlait et obligeait Luke à se cacher dans le placard.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il était rentré de l'école. Ne la trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussée, il s'était rendu au premier étage sur la pointe des pieds, soudain animé par un très mauvais pressentiment, le silence n'étant jamais de très bon augure dans la maison. La gorge serrée et l'estomac douloureux, il avait eu peine à retenir un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, là, assise dans un coin de la chambre parentale, ses bras frêles entourant ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière et marmonnait à voix basse.

Enfin, ça, ça avait été avant. Avant que Luke, la peur lui serrant les entrailles, ne fasse un pas en arrière et que son pied droit ne heurte le mur avec un bruit sourd. May avait alors ouvert brusquement les yeux et s'était redressée. Elle s'était redressée, et, les bras tendus devant elle comme le ferait une momie égyptienne, elle s'était avancée vers lui, ses yeux d'un vert terrifiant fixés sur lui,des paroles incompréhensibles sortant toujours de sa bouche. Luke avait alors poussé un cri et s'était enfui, se réfugiant dans l'unique placard de cuisine. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il avait alors regardé sa mère errer dans la maison pendant plus d'une heure. Il l'avait regardé crier, se jeter contre les murs et à genoux sur le sol. Il l'avait regardé hurler à plein poumons et déblatérer des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait regardé faire une énième crise, le désespoir et la colère lui brûlant les entrailles. Et il avait prié. Il avait prié pour qu'on vienne le sortir de là. Pour que quelqu'un vienne et guérisse sa mère. Pour que son père, parti peu après sa naissance, lui prenne la main et l'emmène loin d'ici. Mais personne n'était venu.

Personne ne venait jamais.

Désemparé, désespéré, en colère, Luke avait alors ouvert la porte du placard d'un geste aussi soudain que brusque, et, sans un regard pour sa mère, il avait fui. Sans aucune provision ni habits de rechange. Il était parti. Comme ça.

Parce que rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester ici.

 _Cours. Ne t'arrête pas. Cours. Ne t'arrête surtout pas._

OoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE … OoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux** **:** « On est à la recherche d'un gosse, pas d'œufs de Pâques. »

Hello, hellooo ! La série des miracles continue ! Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de poster le second chapitre aussi vite x)

Sans vouloir vous spoiler, il s'agit ici d'un chapitre uniquement centré sur Luke. Donc pas de May ni d'Hermès au rendez-vous. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils vous attendent impatiemment dans le chapitre trois ! Aussi, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de leur absence : je tenais à me concentrer au moins une fois sur la fuite de notre demi-dieu adoré, pour rendre les choses un peu plus réelles. C'est un chapitre essentiel pour l'histoire, selon moi, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! ^^

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Eva31** : Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Eurus Ventus** : Thank you so much for this wonderful review ! I'm trying my best to updating as often as i can but i have several others Percy Jackson fanfictions to keep updated … so, it's very complicated ! ^^'

I'm glad you like my vision of Hermes and May. Hermes is one of my favourite greek gods (with Apollo and Poseidon) and he's in all my fanfics so … Maybe, I'm beginning to be familiar with the character ! ;)

Hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first one. It's not about Hermes and May but i hope you find it interesting ! But don't worry ! Hermes and May will be omnipresent in the third chapter !

Thank you for your incredible support ! And happy reading ! :)

(And please, excuse-me for my very bad english x) )

 **LittleHelo** : Ah, mais quand arrêteras-tu de me harceler ! x)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette review :) tu avais tout ton temps, tu sais ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Je comprends tout à fait que l'on ait une vie à côté des fanfics :) alors, si jamais tu n'as pas le temps de passer, sache que je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas ! Parce que je suis moi-même pas très ponctuelle quand il s'agit de laisser son avis sur un écrit ^^

Je suis contente – et soulagée x) – que cette version de leur rencontre te plaise :) le fait que les lecteurs puissent ne pas apprécier me stressait terriblement xD … mais bon, pour moi, ça ne pouvait être que ça parce qu'Hermès a un emploi du temps tellement chargé que … je me disais qu'il n'avait pas trop l'occasion de faire des rencontres ^^ (si ce n'est pendant ses pauses et ses RTT x) )

Hermès qui jette son carnet à la figure d'Arès … promis, un jour, j'écrirai un OS dessus, rien que pour toi x)

Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire mais … mon but avec mes différentes fanfics, c'est en partie de montrer que les dieux sont capables d'aimer leurs enfants et les différents humains qu'ils rencontrent. Je voulais/veux essayer de montrer ce que Rick Riordan ne montre pas réellement dans ses œuvres, c'est-à-dire, ce que vivent les Olympiens pendant que les héros vivent leurs aventures ^^

Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :) et pour le temps que tu passes à me lire, à commenter les chapitres, à me répondre sur insta et à aimer mes différents posts ^^ Merci pour tout ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu croisé « virtuellement » ton chemin :)

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres :)

Bonne lecture à toi !

Gros bisous ! (en espérant que tout aille bien de ton côté :))

OoOoOoOoO

 _30 Septembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de l'État du Connecticut,_

 _20h15._

Le souffle court, Luke Castellan tourna précipitamment à un énième coin de rue et s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

Depuis qu'il avait fugué, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac. Un fait quelque peu déboussolant, d'autant plus que le jeune garçon était sûr de n'avoir fait aucun bruit en s'introduisant dans la maison.

Frustré, Luke se redressa en étouffant un juron et dressa l'oreille, les sens à l'affût. Trois quarts d'heure. Les trois hommes le poursuivaient depuis trois quarts d'heure et, quoiqu'en très bonne condition physique, Luke commençait à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. La fatigue _et_ le désarroi. Parce qu'à quatre reprises déjà, le jeune garçon avait pensé les avoir semés. Mais non : même lorsqu'il était certain qu'une bonne centaine de mètres et un labyrinthe de rues le séparaient de ses poursuivants, ceux-ci réussissaient toujours à le retrouver, comme si quelque chose les attirait irrémédiablement vers lui.

 _Leur vénalité, certainement._ , pensa Luke, s'autorisant alors un mince sourire.

Aucun bruit et aucun mouvement aux alentours. Pour le moment.

Vaguement soulagé, Luke tâta l'une des poches de sa veste, comme pour s'assurer que les quelques pièces qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser étaient toujours là. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, simplement quelques dollars. Mais cela était largement suffisant pour s'offrir un petit repas ce soir. Un repas chaud, à défaut d'avoir des vêtements secs. Parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes depuis l'aube et, bien qu'il ait fait bien attention à rester au sec tout au long de la journée, sa course-poursuite dans les ruelles mal famées de New Heaven l'avait poussé à affronter la pluie. Aussi, était-il trempé jusqu'aux os.

Frissonnant sous son t-shirt et sa veste imperméable mais désormais imbibée d'eau, Luke repositionna sa capuche et repoussa une mèche de cheveux humide venue se coller sur son front.

La ruelle dans laquelle il avait terminé sa course était toujours aussi vide et les alentours toujours aussi calmes. Alors, encore quelque peu essoufflé, il s'appuya sur un mur de briques, juste en-dessous d'une énorme gouttière en aluminium et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol : tant que des voix tonitruantes ne se feraient pas entendre à proximité, le jeune garçon ne bougerait pas. Il n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal et ses jambes lui paraissaient faites de plomb. Et puis, à trop courir sous la pluie, il risquait d'attraper une pneumonie. Autant rester là, à l'abri sous la gouttière, dans ce petit coin sec, et attendre que la pluie se calme. Tant qu'il ne courait aucun danger, c'était le mieux à faire.

Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, Luke soupira, le regard rivé sur les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le trottoir.

 _Quelle journée_ _…_

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _30 Septembre 1995,_

 _Maison de May Castellan,_

 _Quelque part dans le Connecticut,_

 _21h00._

L'inspecteur Barnett tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette puis fit tomber le mégot qu'il écrasa avec le bout de sa chaussure.

Tout autour de lui, des policiers en uniforme s'apprêtaient à quitter la propriété, rangeant avec soin le matériel utilisé tout au long de la journée et s'efforçant de faire monter les chiens dans les fourgons.

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'ils inspectaient les lieux de sept heures du matin à neuf heures du soir. Deux jours et toujours pas de nouvelles du gamin. Les chances de le retrouver vivant – voire de le retrouver tout court – commençaient à s'amenuiser : tout le monde savait que, passer vingt-quatre heures, les gosses enlevés avaient plus de chance d'être retrouvés à l'état de poussières que d'être reconduits sains et saufs à leur maison. Surtout que le gosse en question n'avait non pas disparu depuis un mais vingt-six jours. Vingt-six. Cela laissait envisager le pire, Barnett le savait. Toute son équipe le savait. C'était pourquoi un médecin légiste était présent à leur côté. Plus vite le corps serait identifié, plus vite la mère pourrait faire son deuil. La perte d'un fils unique. Dieu seul savait combien cela pouvait être difficile à vivre …

 **« On revient demain, Chef ? »**

Lewis Grant, vingt-deux ans. Un petit gringalet qui venait d'arriver dans la brigade et qui avait la désagréable habitude de poser des questions assez stupides. D'ailleurs, le petit sourire idiot qu'il était en train d'afficher était stupide. Stupidement déplacé. Qui d'autre qu'un benêt pouvait se réjouir de fouiller les bois et de sonder les lacs quatorze heures par jour ?

 _« Quel c… »_

 **« Oui, Grant. Et efface-moi ce sourire de ta vilaine face, tu veux ? On est à la recherche d'un gosse, pas d'œufs de Pâques. »**

 **« D'accord, Chef. Tout de suite, Chef. »**

 **« Mais quel idiot …** , marmonna l'inspecteur Barnett tandis que Grant tournait les talons, et s'éloignait en sautillant légèrement, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. **On ne pourra décidément rien en faire … »**

Avec un soupir agacé, il s'adossa contre sa voiture de fonction, les mains dans les poches. Quel merdier. Vingt-six jours. Vingt-six ! Où Diable un gosse de neuf ans pouvait-il bien aller ? Où pouvait-il bien être après tout ce temps, si ce n'est dans un sac poubelle au fond des bois ou au fond d'un lac ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avaient-ils encore rien trouvé ? … d'ordinaire, l'inspecteur Barnett était plutôt efficace dans ce genre d'affaire : dans 99 % des cas, le coupable était l'un des parents, le plus colérique ou sanguin des deux. Ou alors l'un des voisins. Le plus sociable. Celui qui adorait vous saluer le matin et vous inviter à prendre le thé. Mais là, quelque chose ne collait pas. D'abord, parce que le premier voisin se trouvait à plus d'un km de là. La maison des Castellan était éloignée de toute population, hormis celle, animale, de la forêt. Un rôdeur ? Une bête sauvage ? C'était possible, quoique peu probable. On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un potentiel danger rôdant dans les bois. Ce serait une première.

Bien entendu, les autorités avaient bien suspecté la mère, au départ. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première sur la liste des suspects. Après tout, pourquoi avait-ce été l'école et non pas elle, la responsable légale de l'enfant, la personne qui lui avait donné la vie, qui avait donné l'alerte ? … Cependant, le désespoir dans lequel ils avaient trouvé May Castellan lorsqu'ils avaient frappé pour la première fois à sa porte, avait tout de suite balayé leurs doutes : il se dégageait une telle souffrance de cette femme, qu'elle ne pouvait être responsable de la disparition de l'enfant. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, pas à ce point.

Mais que Diable s'était-il passé ?

En proie à une nouvelle vague de nervosité, Barnett sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de poitrine, et s'en alluma une autre. Le tabac, c'était très mauvais pour la santé. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de faire face au stress et d'avoir les idées claires. Et savoir réfléchir, c'était primordial. Surtout lorsqu'on avait ce genre d'affaires sur les bras.

Dans les prochains jours, ses stocks de clopes et de café allaient rapidement diminué, il en était sûr.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _30 Septembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de New Heaven,_

 _Refuge du Dernier Salut,_

 _21h05._

 **« Allons, allons ! Ne poussez pas ! Y'en aura assez pour tout le monde ! »**

L'air renfrogné, Mary Nicholson jeta un regard noir à la foule qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna quelques secondes. Rien à faire ! La salle était encore pleine, il fallait encore patienter un peu. Si elle laissait encore des personnes entrer, son patron allait péter les plombs, c'était une certitude ! Et elle s'était déjà faite assez engueuler pour la journée !

 **« Mais j'ai faim, moi !** , s'écria un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, en l'agrippant par le bras. **Et ça fait deux heures que j'attends ! Je veux ma place ! Je veux qu'on me laisse passer ! »** , ajouta-t-il en brandissant l'un de ses poings sous son nez.

 **« Il vous faut patienter encore un peu, Monsieur !** , lui répondit Mary d'un ton furieux, alors qu'elle se dégageait brusquement de son étreinte. **Je vous promets que dès qu'une table sera libre … »**

Mais l'homme ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille : plein de hargne, et alors que son ventre gargouillait pour la énième fois de la soirée, il envoya son poing dans la figure de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, poussa un cri de douleur, une main sur son nez ensanglanté, avant de tomber les fesses les premières sur le sol carrelé. Presque aussitôt, son agresseur l'enjamba et se précipita en courant vers l'immense marmite au fond de la pièce. Des dizaines d'autres personnes firent d'ailleurs de même. Et parmi elles, Luke Castellan joua des coudes pour ne pas se faire piétiner.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _30 Septembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de New Heaven,_

 _Refuge du Dernier Salut,_

 _Une heure plus tard._

 **« Monsieur, veuillez ne pas prendre deux lits, s'il vous plaît. Ce jeune garçon a besoin de repos, lui aussi. »**

Avec un grognement, l'homme auquel s'adressait Mary Nicholson jeta un regard noir à Luke avant de débarrasser l'un des lits de camp et de le pousser vers le jeune garçon. Non mais dis donc … depuis quand les jeunes étaient-ils égaux aux aînés ? Il était assez petit pour pouvoir dormir dans un placard à balais. Alors pourquoi ne l'envoyait-on pas là-bas ? Gâcher un lit de camp pour un gosse qui n'en occupera que la moitié, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! … et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'abord ? À son âge, on se cachait encore dans les jupes de sa mère. On était logé et nourri comme un prince. On ne se baladait pas dans les rues avec un imperméable trop grand et un jean recouvert de saletés !

 **« Et hors de question que je te fasse la conversation, d'accord ? Ch'suis pas baby-sitter ! »** , s'exclama-t-il d'un ton aussi hargneux que son regard alors que Nicholson tournait les talons.

Pour toute réponse, Luke haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Ce que disait le vieil homme, il s'en fichait totalement. À vrai dire, il avait toujours détesté discuter avec de parfaits inconnus. Surtout quand ceux-ci empestaient l'alcool à plein nez. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, lui, c'était s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil, à l'abri de la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber. Une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de partir, ni vu ni connu, à l'aube, le lendemain matin. Car, bien que le petit-déjeuner ne soit servi qu'à huit heures tapantes, il ne pouvait se permettre d'y prendre part : s'il restait, le personnel du refuge auraient l'occasion d'appeler le commissariat le plus proche pour signaler la présence d'un mineur sans parents. C'était toujours pareil ; ils vous laissaient vous nourrir et vous reposer, vous laissaient supposer que vous étiez en sécurité, et, dès le lendemain matin, les policiers débarquaient pour vous emmener dans on ne savait quel foyer terrifiant. Luke avait failli se laisser avoir une fois. Il n'était pas prêt de réitérer l'expérience.

Le jeune garçon retira sa veste et la roula en boule avant de la poser à l'extrémité gauche du lit. Puis, il enleva ses chaussures et ouvrit rapidement son sac avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement : lors du repas, il avait eu l'obligation – comme tous les autres – de laisser son sac à l'entrée. Cela, ajouté aux fouilles au corps auxquelles ils avaient eu le droit après la bousculade, avait été une manière pour le personnel encadrant, de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portait d'objets susceptibles de causer des blessures plus ou moins importantes. Mais cela avait aussi été, pour Luke, un moment de grand désarroi et d'angoisse intense : tout ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux était réuni dans ce sac-à-dos. Une carte de l'état, quelques biscuits rassis, une paire de lacets de rechange, une lampe torche, une montre et un téléphone portable, dont il se servait uniquement pour jouer au _snake_.

Tout avait, bien sûr, été subtilisé auparavant. Mais Luke n'en avait aucune honte. Il essayait de survivre et pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Et c'était incroyablement bon de savoir que ces moyens étaient toujours là, bien au chaud. Que personne ne les avait volé pendant qu'il mangeait.

Rassuré, Luke laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de fermer le sac et de le poser non loin de sa veste. Puis, il étendit ses jambes sur le lit de camp et s'allongea, la tête sur son imperméable et ses bras enserrant son sac avec force.

Demain, la galère allait encore continuer. Il allait devoir s'accrocher. Encore et encore. Se montrer fort. Continuer à voler et à fréquenter des refuges aussi glauques et affreux que celui-ci. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui, c'était impossible.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Cinq Octobre 1995,_

 _Quelque part entre l'état du Connecticut et l'état du Massachusetts,_

 _14h45._

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Luke se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il posa sur le siège libre à côté de lui et se passa une main sur le visage. Malgré ses prières, le temps ne s'était pas arrangé et le jeune garçon avait dû passer la semaine sous une pluie glaciale. La douce chaleur du bus lui faisait donc un bien incroyable et il s'en serait plutôt réjoui si quelque chose de beaucoup plus important ne lui occupait l'esprit.

Car, un peu plus tôt dans la mâtinée, quitter l'État du Connecticut lui paraissait encore invraisemblable. Bien qu'il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa mère et lui, s'éloigner de ce qu'il connaissait à peu près pour plonger définitivement dans l'inconnu l'effrayait plus que de raison. À New Heaven, il commençait à avoir ses habitudes. Il connaissait désormais à peu près tous les coins où il pouvait se nourrir ou se reposer quelques heures. Il savait dans quelles maisons il pouvait entrer sans aucun risque et celles qui étaient dotées d'un système d'alarme. Il savait se débrouiller. Pourrait-il faire de même dans le Massachusetts ? C'était une question dont la réponse le terrifiait. Monter dans le bus, regarder son chez-soi s'éloigner à travers la vitre. Tout cela était une véritable torture. L'angoisse lui retournait le ventre et son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine. Non. Quitter l'État, il ne l'aurait jamais tenté. Du moins, pas de sa propre initiative.

Mais là, hélas, il n'avait pas eu le choix : depuis trois jours, les avis de recherche semblaient se multiplier en ville. Partout où il allait, Luke voyait son visage. Sa belle tête blonde ornait les poteaux des panneaux de circulation, les vitrines des magasins, les murs de la ville. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se voir. Et c'était très troublant. Et extrêmement terrifiant. Au départ, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : n'ayant jamais pris le temps de regarder l'affiche de plus près, il n'avait cessé de se répéter que cela ne pouvait être vrai, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais d'un autre gosse qui lui ressemblait beaucoup – après tout, ne dit-on pas que nous avons tous un sosie dans ce monde ?

Mais, lorsqu'un distributeur de journaux lui avait tendu – sans pour autant lui accorder un regard – le _New Heaven Times_ dont la une était entièrement consacrée à l'avis de recherche, il avait bien fallut qu'il se rende à l'évidence : c'était bien lui qu'on recherchait.

Dès lors, un sentiment de panique et de paranoïa s'était emparé de lui. Chaque regard, chaque personne qu'il croisait devenait une potentielle source de danger. Se promener dans les rues le visage découvert était devenu impossible : à peine avait-il eu le journal entre les mains qu'il s'était empressé de dérober une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, histoire de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à le rassurer : mort de trouille, l'estomac un peu plus douloureux chaque jour, il s'était rapidement mis à faire des cauchemars et à avoir des hallucinations ; les services sociaux et sa mère hantaient ses nuits et il lui semblait les apercevoir à chaque coin de rue. Se rendre dans les refuges était devenu de plus en plus risqué et l'atmosphère avait été de plus en plus anxiogène. Il avait donc passé une semaine horriblement éprouvante. Tellement éprouvante qu'il avait décidé de partir. Parce que la communication inter-état n'était pas des plus efficaces. Et qu'il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'il puisse vagabonder librement là-bas.

 _Là-bas._ Le Massachusetts. Luke n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Ça promettait.

Avec un soupir, le jeune garçon posa sa tête contre le dossier du siège, la main toujours serrée sur l'un des avis de recherche qu'il avait ramassé sur un trottoir. Sa mère avait communiqué leur adresse et leur numéro de téléphone.

Sa mère. Sa douce et bienveillante mère. Si affectueuse et en même temps si terrifiante … Luke l'aimait. Profondément. Et il mettrait un point d'honneur à le prouver à tous ceux qui en douteraient. Mais sa double personnalité l'effrayait. Le rendait malade. Sa maman souffrait, il en était sûr. Mais comment l'aider ? Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur qu'il était parti. Mais également parce qu'il en avait marre de la voir souffrir. Marre de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sans pouvoir la réconforter ou oser s'approcher.

 _Maman. Mais que s'est-il passé, Maman ?_

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _05 Octobre 1995,_

 _Quelque part aux abords d'une gare,_

 _Manhattan,_

 _17h01._

Grover Underwood descendit du taxi, ferma la portière arrière après avoir salué le chauffeur et regarda droit devant lui. Dire qu'il n'était pas nerveux aurait été un mensonge. Un _très_ _gros_ mensonge : il était angoissé. Pétrifié. Effrayé. Ses mains se trituraient toutes seules depuis l'aube et son menton tremblait terriblement. Et il avait mal au ventre. Terriblement mal au ventre.

 _ **« Ta première mission, Grover. Ramener un fils du Seigneur Hermès à la colonie. Et ce, le plus rapidement possible. »**_

Ces phrases, ces mots, le satire s'en souviendrait certainement toute sa vie. Le visage de Chiron, aussi, lui resterait en mémoire. Un visage grave, impassible. Un visage qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais les missions étaient-elles jamais agréables ? De tous les satires qu'il côtoyait, Grover n'en connaissait pas un seul qui gardait un bon souvenir de leurs différentes quêtes. La majorité en revenaient à chaque fois blessés. D'autres, même, n'en étaient jamais revenus.

 _« Non. Ne pense pas à ça. N'y pense même pas. C'est vraiment pas le moment. »_

D'un geste brusque, Grover porta une cannette de soda à ses lèvres et en arracha la moitié, qu'il mâcha rapidement avant de l'avaler bruyamment.

Manger. Manger. Manger et manger encore pour ne pas trop penser. Manger pour ne pas céder à la panique. Manger pour calmer ses nerfs. Manger.

OoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE OoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapitre trois

Hello, hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je m'excuse pour cette – plus ou moins – courte absence : j'ai repris les cours depuis le 17 Septembre et, étant en première année de Master, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture !

Mais me revoilà donc en ce dernier jour de septembre pour vous présenter le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Un troisième chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, et Luke en est malheureusement absent, mais il me semblait important …

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient traîner dans le coin et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Marley / SP17.

 **Eurus Ventus :** **(i really like your username, by the way !) Thanks again for your amazing reviews ! I'm so glad you like this version of Luke's story ! For me, Luke isn't a bad guy. He is only a good teenager who suffered a lot and hadn't anybody to understand him. And I really want to show this in this fanfiction. I really think that Luke loved his mother, as much as he loved his father, and the fact that this seems to be a very unpopular opinion makes me really sad.**

 **I hope this third chapter will not disappoint you ! And, don't worry, i wasn't offended at all by your previous review ! I was just apologizing because it often embarrasses me to take such a long time to update my stories !**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette review ! Et merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise et j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant (même si Luke est absent dans celui-ci) ! Pour ce qui est du couple Luke/Thalia, il est très probable que je le fasse apparaître, étant donné que c'est également l'un de mes couples préférés :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **LittleHelo** **, si tu passes par là, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)**

 **Chapitre trois :** **« T'es aussi laid que Méduse »**

 _28 Décembre 1984,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _Résidence d'Hermès,_

 _Chambre à coucher,_

 _18h45._

 **« Comment … comment j'suis ? »**

Droit comme un i, Hermès se tenait devant le miroir sur pied, l'air plus angoissé que jamais.

Ce soir était un grand soir. Ce soir était le soir de son premier rendez-vous avec May Castellan. Et, bien qu'il s'était efforcé de s'y préparer tout au long de la semaine, essayant tant bien que mal d'aborder l'idée comme un événement tout à fait banal, cela lui semblait toujours aussi effrayant. Excitant et magnifique, certes. Mais diablement effrayant. Aussi effrayant et angoissant que de se rendre aux Enfers pour apporter de mauvaises nouvelles à Hadès. Ou que de louper involontairement un appel de Zeus ; on ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite et ça, le dieu des Messagers n'aimait absolument pas. Non. L'imprévu, le risque que tout aille de travers … tout cela le rendait malade. Frissonnant. Nauséeux.

 **« T'es aussi laid que Méduse. »**

 **« … Qu … Quoi ?! »**

L'air angoissé laissa place à une véritable expression de désespoir. Totalement pris au dépourvu, Hermès tourna précipitamment la tête et regarda son demi-frère, l'air complètement abattu. L'expression grave et impassible d'Apollon finit de le convaincre, et, avec un gémissement à fendre l'âme, Hermès baissa la tête, les épaules soudainement affaissées.

 **« C'est … c'est le costume, c'est ça ? … ou la cravate ? »**

D'un air triste, il attrapa lentement la dite cravate et la fit bouger quelques secondes entre ses doigts.

 **« Je sais pertinemment que les costumes gris et les cravates noires ne sont pas trop à la mode ces temps-ci … que c'est un peu trop classique, pour ne pas dire ringard mais … »**

Sous le coup des émotions négatives qui l'assaillaient, les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et ses murmures laissèrent place à un lourd silence. Un silence pesant, durant lequel Apollon aurait dû passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un silence durant lequel le dieu du Soleil aurait dû s'agiter dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la tenue idéale, de celles qui éblouissaient les passants au premier coup d'oeil. Cependant, aucune main chaleureuse ne vint se poser sur l'épaule droite d'Hermès et aucun vêtement ne se vit propulser dans les airs. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dieu des Messagers redressa alors tête et épaules, et s'exclama, le regard fixé sur son reflet :

 **« Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? »**

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa voix était emprunte d'agacement. Un agacement qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsque l'image d'Apollon apparut derrière la sienne, un sourire clairement amusé aux lèvres.

 **« Tu es ridicule. »** , souffla-t-il alors, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et le regard subitement assombri.

 **« Oooh, allez ! »**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Apollon poussa un long soupir avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie parfois !

 **« Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'a piqué, aujourd'hui, mec** , s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il essayait – en vain – d'entourer les épaules d'Hermès avec l'un de ses bras, **mais t'as franchement besoin de respirer ! Sérieux, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir ! Si cette mortelle est aussi tyrannique, pourquoi tu l'as invité à dîner ? Je ne savais pas que ce genre de relations te plaisaient tant ! »** , ajouta-t-il en tentant un nouveau sourire amusé.

Mais cette tentative d'humour ne sembla pas dérider Hermès, bien au contraire : fusillant son ami du regard, le dieu des Messagers laissa échapper un mince soupir avant de se diriger vers son lit où il se laissa tomber, imitant à perfection l'étoile de mer.

 _Une étoile de mer bien triste, cependant_., pensa Apollon, alors qu'il notait les traits tirés d'Hermès.

Cette navrante constatation lui serra le coeur et le dieu du Soleil se surprit à être envahi par une vague de tristesse. Voir ainsi son demi-frère d'ordinaire si malicieux et enthousiaste …

Avec un soupir presque inaudible, Apollon fit quelques pas et s'assit au bord du lit, son regard fixé sur les paupières fermées d'Hermès.

 **« Tu ne comprends pas, 'Pollo.** , soupira ce dernier après quelques instants d'un énième silence, comme s'il sentait qu'Apollon souhaitait comprendre son état. **D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi-même. May, c'est … je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort. Jamais. »**

 **« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? »**

La voix d'Apollon était douce et encourageante. Celle d'Hermès pleine de tristesse et de douleur. Le dieu du Soleil en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

 **« … Oui, bien sûr que oui. Enfin, je suppose. »** , finit par répondre le dieu des voleurs.

Les traits tirés, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise, le dos collé contre la tête de lit. Il jeta à plusieurs reprises de rapides coups d'oeil à Apollon avant de déglutir difficilement, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

 **« Mais ça m'effraie.** , s'exclama-t-il alors, dans un souffle. **Ça me terrifie. Ça me paralyse. Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si je gâchais tout dès ce soir ? Si je n'adoptais pas le bon comportement envers elle ? … si je ne la méritais pas, tout simplement ? »**

 **« Tu … »**

Mais Apollon n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin : Hermès était parti sur sa lancée et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

 **« Parce qu'il faut le dire, je n'ai pas toujours été très fidèle. J'ai eu énormément d'aventures et je crois bien que j'ai brisé plus de cœurs que je ne le pense, ou pire, ne m'en souviens. Et si je lui faisais du mal ? Si tu la voyais, 'Pollo ! Il s'agit sans aucun doute de la personne la plus pure et la plus gentille qui puisse exister sur la planète Terre ! Elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! Elle a un coeur fait d'or pur ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la blesser ! Je ne peux pas ! Ce serait inhumain ! »**

Apollon eut alors envie de répliquer qu'un dieu olympien n'était en aucun cas un être humain. Mais un coup d'oeil à Hermès l'en empêcha : se laissant aller au profond sentiment de désespoir qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le dieu des messagers s'était brusquement levé et, après avoir jeté sa veste de costume, essayait tant bien que mal d'affliger le même sort à sa cravate, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se dénouer. Alors, même si Apollon savait que son humour passait pour l'un des plus efficaces sur le Mont Olympe, il sut que ce n'était pas le bon moment de blaguer. Hermès semblait trop épris par sa jeune mortelle pour pouvoir saisir quelconque phrase au second degrés ; et Apollon ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Pas maintenant.

 **« Écoute, Hermy. »** , commença-t-il

Un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage, il s'approcha de son demi-frère et, tout en prenant le relais dans l'affaire « dénouement de cravate », il reprit :

 **« Je pense – et je suis loin d'être le seul dans ce cas – que tu es l'un des dieux les plus gentils qui soient. L'un des plus gentils, mais aussi l'un des plus attentionnés et des plus aimants. Et je sais de source sûre que tu as tendrement aimé toutes les personnes avec lesquelles tu es sorti. J'en suis certain. Parce que tu es comme ça, toi : tu as grand coeur. À chaque fois que tu aimes quelqu'un, tu l'aimes passionnément. Jamais à moitié. T'es comme ça. Mais … mec, ne passe pas à côté de ce qui s'annonce comme une formidable histoire d'amour à cause de ça. Tu aimes profondément May donc tu cherches à la protéger. Parce que tu sais que votre histoire ne pourra certainement pas durer éternellement. Parce que c'est une mortelle, mais aussi et surtout à cause de tes nombreuses responsabilités. Tu as peur de la blesser, c'est logique et parfaitement normal. Cependant, si tu ne sautes pas le pas, vous serez tous les deux malheureux. Et May souffrira d'avantage. Crois-moi. Elle en aura le coeur brisé et toi, tu broieras du noir en tournant en rond dans ta chambre et en te gavant d'ambroisie. Tu prendras du poids. Tu commenceras à souffrir de calvitie précoce. Et peut-être même que tu choperas quelques caries à cause du trop plein de sucre. Bref, tu t'enlaidiras petit à petit et avec ça, ta confiance en soi s'envolera. Et tu seras encore plus stressé et tête à claques que d'habitude. Or, moi, je ne le veux pas. Je veux garder mon Hermès enthousiaste et blagueur, mesquin et moqueur, quoique légèrement lèche-bottes et râleur. Je t'adore, Hermès. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Et, même si je louche sur ta console de jeux vidéos depuis plusieurs mois déjà, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Et de passer du bon temps avec May. De vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Parce qu'au sinon, je te fais avaler tes maudits serpents. »**

Sur ces mots, Apollon donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule droite d'Hermès, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'émotion. Le dieu n'avait pas pour habitude de faire de telles déclarations, aussi il s'en sentait encore tout chamboulé. L'envie de prendre Hermès dans ses bras était forte mais Apollon savait que ce geste les gênerait quelque peu tous les deux, aucun d'entre eux n'étant de nature très tactile. Alors, il resta immobile, les bras le long du corps, se contentant de sourire à son plus vieil ami, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux trouve quelque chose à dire, et ce, avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante. Fort heureusement, Hermès était déjà sur le coup.

 **« Lèche-bottes ? »** , s'exclama-t-il soudain, en haussant un de ses sourcils.

Le ton de sa voix mêlait surprise et vexation, et seul un novice n'aurait pas aperçu l'étincelle d'amusement qui régnait au fond de ses yeux. Cependant, Apollon s'y laissa prendre. En toute conscience ou non, personne ne l'a jamais su.

 **« Je te fais une déclaration et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?! Eh bien ! Faites plaisir aux gens, je vous jure ! »**

D'un geste agacé, il jeta la cravate à terre et soupira longuement. Puis, immobile, il observa Hermès pendant quelques instants avant de se diriger à pas rapides vers l'armoire de celui-ci.

 **« Tu sais quoi, Hermy ? Oublie le costume, il te faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus décontracté ! »**

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _28 Décembre 1984,_

 _Salon de thé « Les douceurs de Camille »,_

 _18h46._

Avec un soupir de soulagement, May Castellan ôta son tablier et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, non loin de l'entrée du salon. Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce que cette journée avait été longue ! Et que Katherine avait été ennuyante ! D'accord, May avait eu quelques instants de rêveries et de paresse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui crier dessus au moindre écart de conduite ! Surtout qu'elle n'avait créé aucun malaise du côté des clients ! Qu'il y avait donc de mal à se perdre quelques instants dans ses pensées ? Katherine ne connaissait-elle pas elle-même le phénomène ?

Un brin agacée par ses pensées, May secoua la tête et lâcha un autre soupir. Puis, alors qu'elle glissait l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son tablier pour vérifier qu'elle n'y avait rien laissé de personnel – ici, les potins allaient bon train –, un mince sourire déforma ses lèvres. Un sourire qui trahissait son plaisir à retrouver ce mince bout de papier qui avait été la cause de tant de problèmes de comportement.

 **« Aaron … »** , souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle dépliait le papier et que ses yeux se posaient une énième fois sur les mots qui y étaient inscrits.

Une drôle de lueur dans le regard et une agréable chaleur au niveau de l'estomac, et la revoilà repartie dans cette bulle de bien-être qui n'avait cessé de l'envelopper tout au long de la semaine.

Aaron. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une trentaine de jours, mais elle ressentait déjà pour le jeune homme une affection toute particulière. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'était confiée à quelqu'un avec autant de volonté et de facilité. Jamais, ô grand jamais, un garçon avait été capable de percer son coeur avec une telle rapidité. La jeune femme avait certes déjà eu quelques relations. Mais aucun jeune homme ne lui avait paru aussi digne de confiance, aussi gentil et aussi attentionné qu'Aaron. Son humour lui plaisait, sa façon de la regarder lui plaisait. Ses boucles brunes et ses yeux bleus perçants faisaient accélérer les battements de son coeur.

Et sa maturité l'étonnait. Il n'était âgé que de vingt-trois ans et pourtant, il était bien plus mature, bien plus responsable, que la majorité des jeunes hommes qu'elle connaissait : c'était comme si son enveloppe charnelle abritait une âme plus ancienne. May pouvait facilement l'imaginer évoluer dans une époque beaucoup plus classique, où la gente masculine était alors composée de véritables gentlemen. Parce qu'il se conduisait véritablement comme tel : toujours poli et respectueux, il n'avait jamais tenté de lui toucher les fesses, de l'embrasser ou de lui enlacer la taille. Leurs rendez-vous se résumaient à de longues promenades dans le parc, durant lesquelles, son bras enroulé autour du sien, il l'écoutait parler de son quotidien et de ses passions. Pourquoi travaillait-elle dans ce café ? Quelles études faisait-elle ? Quel type de carrière envisageait-elle de mener ? Était-elle heureuse ? Pour quoi se passionnait-elle ? Il semblait vouloir tout connaître à son sujet et, alors que les autres hommes se comportaient ainsi pour amadouer, faire croire qu'ils s'intéressaient à l'objet de leur désir, lui, semblait étonnamment sincère. Et, même si cela l'avait surprise au premier abord, May devait avouer qu'elle en était incroyablement flattée.

Le bruit d'une portière que l'on claque brutalement retentit et May sortit de sa douce torpeur en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, un sourire toujours aussi radieux aux lèvres, elle plia de nouveau le papier et le fourra soigneusement dans sa poche.

Ce soir, était son premier dîner avec Aaron. C'était un soir important, qui promettait d'être riche en émotions. Et elle ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde …

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _28 Décembre 1984,_

 _Restaurant « A la bonne assiette »,_

 _20h00._

 _ **Alors mec, comment ça se passe ?**_

C'était la cinquantième fois en cinq minutes qu'Hermès déverrouillait son téléphone portable et que son regard se posait sur ce message, envoyé par Apollon quelques minutes plus tôt. Et, à chaque fois, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus cruelle.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Apollon. Il aurait adoré pouvoir sourire en écrivant son message, pouvoir dire à son meilleur ami que le dîner était succulent et qu'il passait un merveilleux moment en compagnie de la douce et si agréable May Castellan. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle soirée de son existence.

Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, il n'avait toujours rien commandé. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, la chaise en face de la sienne était toujours aussi vide. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, May Castellan n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Et Hermès ne pouvait décrire le profond sentiment qui le rongeait à chaque fois que cette réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Une demi-heure et toujours rien. Au fond de lui, le dieu savait que ce n'était pas normal. Que tout humain ou dieu normalement constitué aurait lâché l'affaire. Qu'il aurait poussé un long soupir, aurait peut-être ressenti un léger pincement au coeur et serait rentré chez lui, tête basse. Tout simplement.

Mais le dieu des messagers ne pouvait faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à May. Pas maintenant. Pas après toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu. Pas après tous les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était trop dur, trop cruel.

La jeune femme avait-elle pensé qu'un rendez-vous un mois seulement après leur rencontre était inapproprié ? Que tout cela était trop tôt ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Et puis… il l'avait observée tout au long de la semaine. Il avait vu son immense sourire quand elle avait trouvé le mot sous la tasse. Il l'avait aperçue rêvasser à plusieurs reprises. Il avait ressenti sa joie aussi intensément que la sienne. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en face de lui, en train de déguster les plus succulents mets de Manhattan ? Pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas passer le seuil de la porte, emmitouflée dans cette jolie doudoune bordeaux qu'elle appréciait tant ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tout simplement ici, à ses côtés ? Avait-elle pris peur ? S'était-elle dit que, finalement, il ne l'intéressait pas ? Ou avait-elle trouvé mieux ailleurs ? …

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourmenter l'esprit du dieu et il en souffrait énormément. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait lui déchirait un peu plus le coeur et le plongeait dans une tristesse incommensurable. Se lever de sa chaise demandait trop de sacrifices. Cela équivaudrait à accepter la triste réalité. Celle qui avait ô combien envie de lui crier que May ne l'aimait pas, que lui, misérable dieu des voleurs au physique des plus banaux, n'était définitivement pas assez bien pour elle. Et Hermès ne pouvait pas. Tout cela était bien au-dessus de ses forces …

Alors, les larmes aux yeux, les épaules affaissées et le visage livide, le dieu des messagers gardait le les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du restaurant, plus malheureux que jamais.

 _OoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE OoOoOoOoO_


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Hello, helloooo ! Après quelques mois d'inactivité – pour lesquels je m'excuse sincèrement –, je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Un chapitre centré sur Luke et un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère tout de même que vous en apprécierez la lecture !:)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **SP17.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Eurus Ventus :**

 **I do not have enough words to describe how happy your reviews make me :) I'm very glad you love this fanfiction and I hope I'll will not disappoint you with the other chapters.I'm sorry to announce you that this chapter is all about Luke and that his parents will only be back in chapter five … I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway !**

 **Chapitre quatre** **: Comme sa propre mère avant lui.**

 _30 Novembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans l'état du Massachusetts,_

 _12h15._

D'un geste vif, Luke Castellan frotta les allumettes l'une contre l'autre et, une fois la flamme apparue, les jeta sur le tas de branches sèches qu'il avait récoltées un peu plus tôt. D'ordinaire, l'idée d'allumer un feu en plein milieu d'un entrepôt désaffecté lui aurait parue absurde et totalement hors de question : lorsqu'on allumait un feu, et ce, même si on prenait garde à le faire dans une poubelle, il y avait toujours un risque pour que cela tourne à la catastrophe. Une seconde d'inattention, une flamme trop vive ou un geste maladroit, et tout pouvait partir en fumée, et nous avec. Aussi, Luke s'était toujours méfié du feu. Mais aujourd'hui, trempé jusqu'aux os et frissonnant, il avait dû se résoudre à en allumer un. Juste pour ne pas mourir de froid ou d'une pneumonie.

Avec un soupir qui en disait long sur la fatigue qu'il ressentait, le jeune garçon détourna son regard des allumettes qui terminaient de se consumer et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements avant d'en enfiler d'autres. Puis, il s'assit sur le sol en béton et, emmitouflé dans une couverture, il se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard de nouveau fixé sur les flammes rougeoyantes.

Dire que les deux mois qu'il venait de vivre avaient été rudes serait un euphémisme : depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial, Luke avait l'impression que tout allait de travers. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il n'ait à courir pour sa vie ou sa liberté. Non pas qu'il était toujours activement recherché par la police : les avis de recherche avaient arrêté d'apparaître à tous les coins de rue dès qu'il avait passé la frontière inter-état. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il volait, il lui arrivait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par le gérant du magasin ou par un quelconque agent de sécurité. Cependant, il arrivait toujours à s'échapper avant que la police ne débarque. Non. Pour autant qu'il sache, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas réellement de problème avec les autorités. Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré. Peut-être aurait-il préféré la police à ce phénomène étrange et encore inexpliqué qui se manifestait depuis maintenant bientôt deux semaines. Après tout, avec la police, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Alors qu'avec ce qui semblait le poursuivre sans relâche jour et nuit, et qui parfois lui infligeait de douloureuses blessures, il n'était sûr de rien.

Si ce n'était qu'il glissait sans doute vers la folie. Comme sa propre mère avant lui.

La chose avait commencé un mardi soir, alors qu'il fouillait une poubelle à l'arrière d'un supermarché. Fatigué et agacé de n'avoir rien trouvé après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, il avait donné un violent coup de pied dans la benne et s'était décidé à y mettre les pieds lorsqu'un mouvement au coin de la rue avait attiré son attention. Pensant tout d'abord à un quelconque passant – il ne distinguait alors que la silhouette -, il avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à lui crier quelque chose du genre : « Tu veux ma photo ? ». Mais, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de l'individu, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, si ce n'était une sorte de gargouillement inaudible. Car, ce qui s'était alors tenu debout au coin de la rue, le regard fixé sur lui, n'avait rien d'un être humain haute de plus de deux mètres, la créature semblait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar ou d'un conte fantastique : la peau jaunie et fripée comme celle d'un vieux parchemin, ses cheveux raides et broussailleux lui tombant sur les épaules, elle avait fixé Luke de son seul et unique œil, situé au milieu de son front. Un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres avait alors dévoilé ses dents gâtées et pointues.

Horrifié, Luke avait dégluti et avait fait ce que son instinct lui avait immédiatement ordonné : courir à toutes jambes, sans demander son reste.

En y repensant le lendemain, Luke avait trouvé pas mal de points communs entre cet étrange et ignoble inconnu et les légendaires cyclopes de la mythologie grecque quand il était plus jeune, sa mère avait l'habitude de lui raconter quelques mythes issus de cette dernière de manière assez régulière. Tellement régulière que Luke s'était souvent plaint de l'effet extrêmement rébarbatif que cela lui causait. Sa mère avait toujours semblé comme obsédée par ces histoires, une obsession qu'il avait eu – et avait peut-être toujours – beaucoup de mal à comprendre et à avaler. À force de les entendre, Luke s'était très vite mis à détester ces légendes à dormir debout : les cauchemars que certaines d'entre elles lui faisaient faire étaient terribles et le jeune garçon avait très vite fait savoir à sa mère le mécontentement et la souffrance que lui causait le fait d'entendre ces sottises tous les soirs. Mais May avait persisté, jusqu'au moment où la folie qui la grignotait doucement depuis des années avait fini par l'empêcher de se livrer à ce genre d'exercice. Et, même si la raison qui avait mené à ce répit lui brisait le coeur, Luke en avait ressenti un certain soulagement, pour ne pas dire une certaine joie.

Et voilà qu'il apercevait une de ces créatures cauchemardesques à l'extrémité d'une ruelle sombre, un soir où il fouillait les poubelles dans l'espoir de s'endormir avec quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Cela avait-il été dû à un excès de fatigue ? Après tout, certains scientifiques avaient prouvé que les

personnes qui manquaient énormément de sommeil pouvaient parfois être sujettes à des hallucinations. Et on pouvait dire qu'il ne dormait pas très bien ces temps-ci … Alors Luke y avait pensé, oui. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu avait été une hallucination causée par des dizaines de nuits blanches. Mais, cette hypothèse était tombée brutalement à l'eau lorsque d'autres phénomènes tout aussi délirants avaient fait leur apparition. D'abord, il en avait vu d'autres, des cyclopes. Depuis la première apparition, au moins cinq autres l'avaient surpris en pleine rue. Sans compter toutes les autres créatures. Au total, Luke en avait dénombré une bonne quinzaine. Des cyclopes, mais aussi des gorgones, des chimères et même le Minotaure. Toute une brochette de monstres tout droit sortis des cauchemars de son enfance. Et qui, vraisemblablement, avaient une certaine dent contre lui : à chaque fois qu'il les apercevait, il émanait d'eux une aura de colère et de haine assez impressionnante. Si impressionnante que Luke était convaincu que, si un jour l'un d'eux réussissait à l'attraper, il finirait en petits morceaux. Parce que cette aura était si forte que la chose ne pouvait qu'être réelle jamais Luke n'aurait assez d'imagination pour imaginer quelque chose d'une telle intensité, et ce, même extrêmement fatigué. Mais le plus fou, dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas ces créatures qui semblaient s'être soudainement matérialisées dans le monde réel, non. C'était la voix. Une voix masculine qui résonnait régulièrement dans sa tête et qui disait des choses étranges. Luke avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement de sa voix intérieure, celle qu'on appelle communément « la petite voix », bien qu'elle fût étonnamment plus grave et plus mature que sa propre voix. Mais, au fur et à mesure des jours, cette voix avait commencé à l'appeler « mon fils » et à lui parler d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, une sorte de camp où les gens comme lui seraient en sécurité.

Alors quoi ? La folie de sa mère l'avait-elle finalement contaminée ? Luke glissait-il petit à petit dans un profond désordre psychique ? N' importe quel spécialiste en psychologie et psychiatrie l'aurait pensé. Et Luke lui-même le pensait aussi. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que tout ceci avait plus à voir avec une certaine maladie mentale qu'avec une quelconque réalité, une part de lui semblait résister à cette idée. Une part de lui – peut-être la plus paranoïaque –, semblait convaincue que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était tout à fait réel. Qu'il n'inventait rien. Qu'il n'était pas sujet à des hallucinations. Et qu'il ne faisait qu'inventer des excuses pour ne pas voir la vérité en face.

Mais cette partie de lui n'était-elle pas la preuve de sa folie ?

Des milliers de pensées et de convictions contradictoires se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit et Luke en attrapait mal à la tête. Alors, avec un soupir, le jeune garçon la secoua plusieurs fois de gauche à droite, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître toutes les pensées négatives de son esprit. Ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes et son corps s'était peu à peu détendu grâce à la douce chaleur provenant du feu. Le sommeil l'appelait et Luke, après bien des péripéties, avait bien envie de s'y plonger avec ardeur. Mais il avait à peine fermer les yeux qu'un cri retentit dans le lointain.

 _« Réveille-toi, fils. Ils arrivent. »_

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _01 Décembre 1995,_

 _Dans l'un des commissariats de New Heaven,_

 _Connecticut,_

 _14h16._

L'inspecteur Barnett bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et reporta son attention sur le tableau blanc qui lui faisait face. Jamais encore pour une disparition d'enfant le tableau n'avait été aussi rempli. Et Barnett n'en était que trop fier : pour une fois, toute son équipe s'était bougée le popotin et ils avaient, en moins de trois mois, rassemblé bon nombre d'éléments essentiels. Témoignages, photographies, enregistrements vidéos … ils avaient maintenant plus d'une trentaine d'indices et, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé le gosse, l'inspecteur pouvait aisément imaginer ce qui avait amené ce dernier à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Parce que, oui, le gamin avait bel et bien fugué, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus : bon nombre de caméras de surveillance l'avaient ainsi filmé à divers endroits de la ville et dans les alentours. Et dans ces enregistrements, il était toujours seul. Or, s'il avait été enlevé, il aurait été accompagné d'un quelconque ravisseur. Et, au bout de trois mois, il y aurait eu à coup sûr une demande de rançon. Oui, le gamin avait fui. Mais pourquoi ? Barnett avait sa petite idée là-dessus. Une idée qui l'avait frappé dès qu'il s'était rendu chez la mère du gamin et qui n'avait eu de cesse de se consolider et de l'obséder au fil des différents témoignages récoltés.

Parce que oui, tout accusait la mère. Madame May Castellan. Mère célibataire et sans emploi. Que personne ne voyait jamais réellement.

C'était simple : que ce fussent les voisins, les parents d'élèves ou les professeurs de l'école primaire, tous s'accordaient à dire que leurs contacts avec la mère de Luke étaient absolument nuls, tout à fait inexistants. De ce qu'ils avaient confié aux différents agents, May Castellan semblait être une sorte de fantôme que jamais personne ne voyait réellement, si ce n'était de manière fugace. La femme n'entretenait aucune relation sociale et sortait rarement de chez elle. Souffrait-elle d'agoraphobie ? Cela restait encore à déterminer. Mais une chose était certaine : très rares étaient les fois où on l'avait vue venir chercher son fils à l'école ou l'y conduire. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue aux réunions parents-professeurs ni aux kermesses et autres événements scolaires. En tout cas, les témoins ne s'en souvenaient pas.

Au supermarché, les dirigeants disaient que c'était le gosse qui venait faire les courses. Les boulangers et le boucher disaient la même chose. Les voisins des Castellan voyaient régulièrement Luke sortir les poubelles et tondre la pelouse, mais aucun signe de la mère.

Le jeune garçon s'était-il tiré à cause de cela ? Barnett en était convaincu. Après tout, il avait déjà eu des tonnes de cas comme celui-là. Les gosses, fatigués par le manque d'amour et d'attention de leurs parents, préféraient se barrer pour aller vivre sous les ponts. Là-bas, au moins, ils arrivaient à se lier d'amitié avec quelques personnes. Et à échapper aux constantes réprimandes et sévices de leurs parents. C'était monnaie courante à cette époque. Mais May Castellan frappait-elle son fils ? Elle soutenait que non. Mais on ne pouvait être sûr de rien : la majorité des parents qui ne s'occupaient pas de leur gosse éprouvaient un malin plaisir à les maltraiter. Et, malgré son apparente fragilité, May pouvait tout à fait en être capable. Car, si l'inspecteur Barnett avait bien appris quelque chose en trente ans de métier, c'était que les psychopathes et les criminels n'avaient absolument aucun visage. Un sociopathe pouvait tout à fait se cacher derrière une personne au physique maigre et à l'apparence angélique. Même un petit bonhomme de huit ans aux cheveux d'ange ou un grand-père de quatre-vingt ans avec dentier et sonotone pouvait être capable du pire. Il fallait toujours se méfier. Toujours.

Un cri perçant immédiatement suivi d'une soudaine agitation dans les bureaux, et l'inspecteur Barnett se redressa sur son siège, l'œil aux aguets et les sourcils froncés. Il n'appréciait guère être interrompu en pleine réflexion, aussi, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le fauteur de trouble : ce foutu bleu qu'on lui collait dans les pattes depuis le début de la semaine.

Les yeux exorbités, les mains tremblantes et le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un défunt, le stagiaire tentait tant bien que mal de le rejoindre, zigzaguant entre ses collègues qui lui lançaient des regards intrigués. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut assez proche de l'inspecteur Barnett, il bredouilla, d'une voix toute aussi tremblante que le reste de son corps :

« **Mons … M'sieur … elle … elle est devenue folle, M'sieur ! Elle … elle est complètement tarée !** »

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _30 Novembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans l'État du Massachusetts,_

 _20h40._

Lorsque Luke avait entendu le cri et que l'étrange voix dans sa tête l'avait mis en garde sur la présence de monstres, le jeune garçon avait grandement hésité à sortir. L'entrepôt était gigantesque : si les monstres réussissaient à entrer, il pouvait toujours essayer de trouver une cachette il y en avait sûrement des centaines et les créatures n'auraient peut-être pas le courage de fouiller l'ensemble du bâtiment. Sortir, c'était prendre le risque de s'exposer, de les voir se ruer sur lui. Et Luke avait toujours tenté de repousser ce moment. Parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passerait alors. Les monstres s'évaporeraient-ils aussitôt qu'ils toucheraient sa peau ? Ou bien se montreraient-ils bien réels, comme une partie de lui ne cessait de le soupçonner ? La deuxième possibilité le terrifiait et Luke n'avait aucune envie de se faire découper en morceaux par des créatures.

Alors, oui. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que ces saletés de monstres mythologiques étaient à sa porte, la première idée de Luke avait été de se cacher et de pas bouger jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent et que les immondes créatures fassent demi-tour. Mais il avait ensuite jeté un coup d'oeil à l'une des fenêtres et ce qu'il avait vu avait totalement changé son état d'esprit : dehors, au milieu de cyclopes et de drakaina, une fille se battait vraisemblablement pour sa vie. Armée d'une simple barre de fer, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'assommer les monstres et n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses poings et de ses pieds pour dissuader ses ennemis d'approcher. Mais le cercle autour d'elle se resserrait sans cesse, laissant envisager une bien triste issue.

Ainsi, oubliant la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, Luke s'était dépêché de s'emparer des premières armes venues – une vieille poêle en fonte et un briquet – et, sans attendre, avait ouvert la porte avant de rejoindre la jeune fille, déterminé à lui apporter son aide. Cela faisait donc bientôt une demi-heure que les deux pré-adolescents se battaient côte à côte, cognant, brûlant, assommant les diverses créatures qui tentaient de les agresser. Et Luke avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais de sa courte existence il n'avait pensé que cela arriverait. Après tout, qui aurait pu le croire ? Les fous, peut-être. Mais pas lui. Lui, il avait l'impression de s'être transformé en personnage de jeux vidéos. D'avoir été aspiré à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux et d'avoir pris la place du personnage principal.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, la part de lui qui soutenait depuis le début que tout cela était réel se sentait enfin dans son élément, comme si le jeune garçon avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde qui l'entourait. À sa grande surprise – ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le trouble qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques semaines , Luke se découvrait d'étonnants réflexes, comme s'il pratiquait un sport de combat dès le plus jeune âge. Il se surprenait à anticiper le moindre mouvement de ses adversaires et arrivait à en mettre K.O certains en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il tenait sa vieille poêle comme on tient une épée – d'ailleurs, depuis quand savait-il comment on tenait une épée ? - et il avait l'étrange impression d'être comme l'un de ces mousquetaires que l'on voyait régulièrement dans les téléfilms. Et, chose qui le déroutait encore plus, cela lui plaisait : malgré la peur de se faire mordre ou griffer, malgré l'appréhension, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sans doute sur lui, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de succomber à l'agréable sensation de l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait à rythme régulier dans ses veines. Il se sentait bien, bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Un véritable poisson dans son bocal.

Cette sensation lui plaisait autant qu'elle le dérangeait. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir enfin à sa place. Mais se sentir à sa place en plein combat avec des monstres que tout le monde pensait imaginaires … était-ce normal ? N'était-ce pas une preuve supplémentaire de la folie qui le consumait ? Les centaines de questions qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter avaient refait surface mais Luke n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

A l'aide de sa barre de fer qui l'avait aidée à transpercer pas mal de monstres, la fille aux cheveux d'ébène se débarrassa définitivement du dernier cyclope et se tourna prestement vers lui, main tendue devant elle.

 **« Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus. Et toi ? »**

Encore aujourd'hui, on aurait beaucoup de mal à décrire ce qu'il ressentit lorsque Thalia se présenta à lui. Incompréhension, surprise, terreur, perplexité … tout autant de sentiments et d'émotions qui l'avaient assailli au même moment et qui l'avaient laissé pantois, paralysé.

Si on lui demandait s'il y avait un jour, dans sa vie, où il s'était senti bousculé et totalement désemparé, le fils d'Hermès répondrait sans doute le 30 Novembre 1995 et ce, sans aucune hésitation.

 _OoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE OoOoOoOoO_


	6. Chapitre cinq

_Helloo, it's me. Yeah, me. Do you remember ? It's been a while. But i'm ALIVE. Yes, ALIVE. Isn't it surprising ?_

 _I would like to apologize for the long and unwanted silence. I was living some hard days, and I had barely the time to write. But now, things are back to normal and I have enough energy and time to unleash my imagination._

 _So, there it is, the fifth chapter of Life of a Hero._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as the others._

 _I would thank everyone of you, readers, who take time to leave reviews and to read this fanfiction. You can not know how much you mean to me. I will take time to answer to everyone of you this week, so keep an eye close on your private messages !_

 _Love you and wish you a good – or a very good – read !_

 _XoXo, SP17._

 _P.S : get some tissues ready, you may need them !_

 **Chapitre cinq** : « On ne pouvait faire mouche à chaque coup. »

 _28 décembre 1984,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de New Heaven,_

 _21h10._

La tête basse et les épaules affaissées, le dieu Hermès avançait lentement dans les rues désertes, le coeur lourd et les pensées tristes.

À cette heure de la nuit, un vendredi soir, rares étaient les personnes qui n'étaient pas en train de profiter de leurs proches, autour d'un beau dîner ou tout simplement affalés dans leur canapé, une bonne bière dans la main et des paquets de biscuits apéritifs sur la table basse. La majorité de la population de New Heaven passait du bon temps, Hermès en était sûr. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait marcher le regard fixé sur les pavés. Pour ça qu'il ne levait jamais les yeux pour regarder loin devant ou à côté de lui.

Parce que son coeur ne supporterait pas d'être brisé une seconde fois, en une seule soirée.

C'était vrai, quoi. Lever la tête et regarder autre chose que ses pieds qui l'éloignaient chaque minute un peu plus du restaurant, c'était prendre le risque de poser son regard sur une fenêtre - d'une maison ou d'un restaurant, peu n'importe – et de croiser un visage souriant, festif. Un visage entouré d'autres visages, tout aussi joyeux. Ou encore pire : un visage accompagné d'un seul autre visage. D'un autre visage au regard tout aussi amoureux que le sien. Ou un visage qui se rapprochait d'un autre visage, attiré par les lèvres qu'on lui offrait.

Non, vraiment. Hermès ne pouvait supporter cette éventualité. Cela lui ferait trop mal. Cela lui infligerait trop de blessures. Cela raviverait l'immense douleur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de noyer depuis plusieurs heures.

Depuis que May lui avait posé un lapin.

Oh, bien sûr, en plusieurs milliers d'années d'existence, Hermès en avait eu, des râteaux. Des plus ou moins gros. Des plus ou moins violents. Et cela lui arriverait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. On ne pouvait faire mouche à chaque coup. Mais dire qu'il avait espéré conclure avec May ce soir même, qu'il aurait aimé avoir la chance de lui déclarer ses sentiments entre une succulente assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise et un fantastique tiramisu, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher de ses lèvres et y goûter, était un euphémisme.

Tout au long de la semaine, et ce, même avant de demander à May de lui accorder une soirée, il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il avait imaginé lui seul savait combien de scénarios différents, tous plus beaux et magiques les uns que les autres. Il avait espéré. Son coeur avait battu la chamade à chaque fois que l'idée qu'il avait rendez-vous avec cette charmante et si douce jeune femme lui été revenue en tête. Il avait réservé une table au meilleur restaurant de la ville. Il avait acheté le costume le plus élégant qu'il ait pu trouver dans la boutique tenue par Aphrodite. Il s'était arrangé avec le cocher du coin pour organiser une petite balade en calèche en fin de soirée, parce qu'il savait que May adorait les chevaux tout comme elle adorait admirer les étoiles. Il avait prévu de la raccompagner chez elle, la main de la jeune femme doucement posée sur son bras droit et de la regarder disparaître derrière la porte de son immeuble après avoir doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui avoir murmuré quelques mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'était imaginé une soirée des plus romantiques, où deux âmes, deux esprits, deux êtres, allaient enfin se trouver et s'unir pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Une soirée où il deviendrait pour de bon le plus heureux des dieux. Une soirée qui marquerait le début d'une histoire fantastique et merveilleuse que l'on ne voit que dans les films et qui aurait ravi Aphrodite.

Mais rien de cela ne s'était passé. May n'était pas venue. La soirée romantique n'avait pas eu lieu. Hermès n'avait pas eu l'occasion de déguster sa succulente assiette de spaghettis et son fantastique tiramisu. Il n'avait pu profiter de la douce balade en calèche. Il n'avait pas pu dire à May à quel point elle comptait pour lui, à quel point il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas pu passer une douce soirée à ses côtés ni la serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pu lui demander si elle acceptait de le revoir.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas venue.

May n'était pas venue.

Et elle ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

C'était ce que lui avait dit le serveur, il y avait une demi-heure de cela. Pour le faire partir. Pour libérer une table. Parce qu'il était irritant pour le gérant de voir un homme occuper une table pendant plus de deux heures sans rien consommer. Sans rien consommer et sans se préoccuper de son expression faciale : un client qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long et avait des yeux de chien battu, c'était toujours mauvais pour les affaires. Et puis, il occupait la meilleure table. Celle que tout couple amoureux souhaitait se voir attribuer : un peu excentrée, un peu à l'écart. Parfaite pour échanger quelques mots doux et quelques tendres et innocentes caresses.

Alors le serveur lui avait prié de partir. Gentiment. Tout doucement. Puis, plus rudement lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'Hermès ne réagissait pas. Il lui avait alors lancé à la figure que son rendez-vous galant était certainement tombé à l'eau et que la demoiselle avait sans doute changé d'avis, depuis le temps.

Il avait dit ça dans le but de le faire partir. De le faire quitter le restaurant, _et plus vite que ça !_

Mais Hermès s'était dit qu'il avait raison. Qu'il n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser sans oser y croire vraiment. Il n'avait fait que confirmer la simple et douloureuse vérité.

May n'était pas venue.

Et Hermès n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion de la côtoyer de nouveau.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas venue à leur premier rendez-vous. Et qu'elle n'avait donné aucune explication. Elle n'avait pas envoyé de message. Elle n'avait pas appelé. Ça avait été le silence radio durant toute la soirée.

Si ça, ce n'était pas le signe qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, Hermès ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce retournement de situation ? Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Pourquoi ? Tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle avait l'air d'aimer sa compagnie.

Alors … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle vraisemblablement tenu à lui briser le coeur aussi brutalement ?

Pris de vertiges, Hermès s'arrêta et s'appuya contre une façade. La tête entre les mains, le dieu des messagers laissa échapper un gémissement de pure douleur : des milliers de pensées se bousculaient actuellement dans son esprit. Des pensées qui l'épuisaient, qui le mordaient, le brûlaient. Des pensées qui le tiraillaient, qui le brisaient, qui le mettaient à genoux. Des pensées de pure souffrance, de pure détresse, de pur malheur. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal. Il s'était rarement senti autant désemparé. La soirée de pur bonheur qu'il s'était imaginé s'était transformé en une soirée des plus cauchemardesques.

« **Heu … Hermès ? … Hermès ? …** »

« **Laisse-moi tranquille, George. C'est pas le moment de m'embêter avec tes rats**. »

« **Mais ...** »

« **J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment !** »

La voix d'Hermès claqua comme un fouet dans le silence nocturne. Entre tristesse et colère, son corps tremblait de tous ses membres.

Impressionné, George garda un instant sa gueule grande ouverte avant de s'entortiller nerveusement autour du caducée. Rares étaient les fois où le boss lui adressait la parole de cette façon. Et, à chaque fois, cela ne manquait pas de l'effrayer.

Un lourd silence régna alors pendant quelques instants. Avant que le dieu ne s'exprime à nouveau, d'un ton plus calme, quoique encore tremblant :

« **Excuse-moi, George. Je ne voulais pas**. »

« **C'est tout pardonné, patron. Mais … vous devriez jeter un regard de l'autre côté de la rue. Vous savez, le salon de thé où May travaille.** »

Pendant ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à quelques microsecondes, Hermès crut que George se moquait de lui et eut ainsi une folle envie de l'étrangler : comment ce maudit serpent osait-il le narguer et se jouer de lui dans ce genre de situation ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était au plus mal ? Éprouvait-il un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi ? Puis, comme s'il ne pouvait résister malgré toute la souffrance que ce geste lui coûtait – et lui coûterait sans doute encore -, Hermès releva la tête, son regard se posant directement sur le salon de thé où il avait rencontré celle qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme la femme de sa vie.

Et, tandis qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une vague de tristesse mêlée de souffrance en pleine figure, le dieu se surprit à être envahi par l'effroi.

Par l'effroi, l'angoisse et la consternation.

Le beau salon de thé au succès florissant n'était vraisemblablement plu. Sa vitrine d'ordinaire si bien décorée était maintenant réduite en poussière. Tout comme la porte d'entrée. Et la majorité du bâtiment et ce qu'il contenait, d'après ce que pouvait voir Hermès d'où il était.

Tout avait été ravagé. Tout avait été détruit. Comme si un ouragan ou une tempête des plus violentes était passé dans le coin, et avait été pris d'une folle envie de détruire la boutique, tout en laissant le reste de la rue intacte.

Le salon de thé avait été attaqué. Pris pour cible. Vandalisé. Et les responsables n'y avaient pas été de main morte.

Un étrange frisson secoua Hermès et ses serpents et une sueur glacée coula le long de la colonne vertébrale du dieu.

Son coeur accéléra la cadence.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Ses mains se tordirent entre elles.

Et un seul mot lui échappa, qui résonna dans la rue commerçante sombre et déserte.

« **NON!** »

OoOoOoOoO

 _30 novembre 1995,_

 _Quelque part dans l'État du Massachusetts,_

 _Aux alentours de 22h00._

De nouveau assis auprès du feu, son manteau posé sur les épaules, Luke Castellan fixait Thalia d'un air où se mêlaient peur, ahurissement et désespoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

C'était impossible.

Tout bonnement impossible.

Qui pouvait croire une chose pareille ?

Qui pouvait seulement admettre que cela pouvait être possible ?

Personne. Personne qu'il ne connaissait. Et certainement personne de sain d'esprit. Personne. Personne.

 _Personne_ , nom d'un chien ! _Personne_!

« **Ferme la bouche, Castellan ! Ou tu vas finir par avaler une mouche !** »

La voix amusée et un brin sarcastique de Thalia contrastait fortement avec la vision que Luke avait de la situation : alors que le jeune homme était totalement désemparé et avait l'impression qu'une force surnaturelle venue de nulle part venait tout juste de décider qu'il était temps qu'il devienne fou, la jeune fille qui se proclamait fille de Zeus ( _fille de Zeus!_ ) semblait parfaitement décontractée et totalement à l'aise avec le moment : emmitouflée dans une doudoune blanche couverte de traces de boue et de sang, Thalia dévorait une miche de pain et quelques tranches de fromage avec appétit, l'air nullement perturbée par le fait de se trouver dans un entrepôt désaffecté et non confortablement installée dans un canapé, bien au chaud, dans une maison ou un appartement. Au contraire, elle semblait soulagé, pour ne pas dire contente, de se trouver là et de pouvoir se nourrir de ce bien maigre repas. Cette observation, en plus de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne fit qu'accroître la peur qu'il ressentait déjà.

Parce que,oui. Dès leur retour dans l'entrepôt après de longues minutes de combat contre des créatures tout droit sorties des livres consacrés à la mythologie grecque, Thalia, après avoir laissé échapper un chapelet d'injures contre toute une tripotée de dieux et de déesses que Luke ne connaissait que grâce à ses livres d'Histoire, et s'être rendue compte – avec un certain choc – que le garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle ignorait tout de sa situation actuelle, s'était lancée dans de longues explications toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres aux oreilles du garçon. Pendant de longues heures, elle avait parlé de dieux, de mortels, de cyclopes, de l'Empire State Building, d'Hercule et de Ulysse, et de demi-dieux dont les destins n'étaient jamais très enthousiasmants. Elle lui avait confié être l'un d'entre eux et être sur les routes depuis plusieurs mois déjà : rares étaient les occasions de se poser plus de quelques jours dans un même endroit ; les monstres étaient toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, et ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Et lui était sans doute comme elle, car il semblait rencontrer les mêmes problèmes. Restait à savoir qui était son parent divin.

Luke l'avait écoutée, de bout en bout, avec toute la concentration dont il était capable, mais il lui avait semblé – et il lui semblait toujours, par ailleurs – que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Que chaque mot qui était sorti de la bouche de Thalia n'était que charabia dans une langue que personne n'était en mesure de comprendre.

Personne.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Personne ne pouvait croire en ces choses-là. C'était trop … c'était trop gros, trop surréaliste. C'était digne d'une superproduction hollywoodienne. Oui, c'était ça, c'était digne d'un film américain. Ça ne pouvait pas exister en vrai. C'était trop fou.

« **Mais tu sens au fond de toi que ça pourrait être tout à fait vrai. Que ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Thalia lui avait demandé cela comme si elle pouvait parfaitement lire dans ses pensées.

Toujours partagé entre des dizaines d'émotions, Luke se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, comme si admettre qu'une toute petite partie de lui croyait en tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté – et souhaitait que tout cela soit vrai (c'était toujours un soulagement de trouver une cause à ses nombreux problèmes) – était une marche encore trop difficile à franchir.

Face à ce geste, Thalia eut une moue compatissante.

« **Je comprends totalement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Je suis passée par là moi aussi.** »

Mais, en la voyant manger si tranquillement et à l'entente de ce ton si nonchalant qu'elle venait d'employer, Luke avait bien du mal à croire qu'elle eut été un jour aussi désespérée et anxieuse qu'il l'était en ce moment-même. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de le lui dire, mais Thalia ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; il semblait que la jeune fille soit un véritable moulin à paroles. Ou alors, elle n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive pendant des semaines et trouvait en Luke l'occasion de se rattraper et de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et en tête depuis le début de ces semaines de solitude.

« **Qui est ton parent mortel ?** , demanda-t-elle en époussetant sa doudoune, jetant ainsi au sol les quelques miettes de son repas qui s'étaient accrochées au tissu.

Toujours ce ton nonchalant, comme si elle se contentait de lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait manger ce soir. Pourtant, leur discussion n'avait rien à voir avec ça ; elle était digne d'un roman _fantasy_.

« **Père ou mère ?** », insista Thalia, voyant que Luke ne répondait pas.

« **M … mère.** »

La réponse fut difficile : depuis qu'il était parti, il y avait de cela deux mois et demi, Luke avait tant bien que mal essayé d'oublier sa ville natale. Ses rares amis. Sa mère. Surtout sa mère. La douce May Castellan. Chaque jour, il usait une grande partie de son énergie pour repousser les vagues de souvenirs qui essayaient de le submerger. Des vagues de doux et beaux souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux. Des souvenirs qui tentaient de le ramener à la maison. Qui _lui donnaient envie_ de rentrer à la maison. Il les repoussait avec acharnement et tentait d'oublier qu'il avait encore une mère, quelque part. Une mère qu'il aimait profondément, tendrement. Une mère qu'il aimerait pouvoir serrer dans ses bras. Une mère qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée.

Il essayait de l'oublier au quotidien et s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, même si cela le rendait honteux et triste. Il essayait de l'oublier, et Thalia, en l'espace de quelques microsecondes, venait de rouvrir la plaie ; Luke avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac.

Son visage et son hésitation durent trahir son trouble car Thalia lui lança un regard inquisiteur, qu'il prit soin d'ignorer. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants. Puis la fille de Zeus reprit la parole :

« **…** **Donc, on recherche un dieu.** , dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation et un raclement de gorge. **Ça ne peut pas être Zeus, y'a trop de différences physiques entre nous deux.** **T'aies-tu d'ores et déjà découvert quelques dons particuliers ?** »

« **Pardon ?** »

Et c'était reparti. La discussion digne d'un roman _fantasy_ reprenait son cours.

Qu'est-ce que Thalia entendait par dons, d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'à sa connaissance, il en avait plusieurs. Mais aucun ne relevait du fantastique ou du surnaturel. Il avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Le don d'énerver la plupart de ses professeurs. Le don de faire fuir tous ses camarades de classe. Le don de faire des gaffes à des moments plus que critiques. C'était ça, les seuls dons qu'il possédait. Il avait aussi une certaine facilité pour le dessin et l'écriture, d'après sa mère. Mais cela restait l'avis de sa mère. Pouvait-on lui attribuer une quelconque objectivité ?

« **….** **titudes particulières »** , poursuivait Thalia, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas vu que Luke était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Elle s'exprimait d'un ton calme et patient, mais le jeune homme pouvait percevoir dans son attitude une sorte de fébrilité, comme si elle commençait à s'impatienter et espérait qu'il adhère d'avantage à ce qu'elle lui racontait depuis des heures.

« **Par exemple, moi, je suis capable d'invoquer la foudre. Parce que la foudre est le principal symbole et la principale arme de mon paternel. Est-ce que tu as déjà tenté d'invoquer un élément ? Ou de faire bouger des objets ? Ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous servir d'indice ? Plus vite on découvrira l'identité de ton père, plus vite on pourra mettre tes dons à profit. Il en va de notre survie.** »

Invoquer la foudre. Faire bouger des objets. Dons surnaturels. Une question de survie.

Luke fut une nouvelle fois pris de vertiges. Il se sentait totalement dépassé. Fatigué. Perturbé.

Une guerre intérieure continuait de faire rage en lui, accélérant un peu plus chaque minute la cadence ; tout cela était-il réel ou était-il en train d'halluciner ? Avec tous les trucs assez douteux et périmés qu'il avait dû avaler ces derniers jours pour ne pas mourir de faim, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Et pourtant … et pourtant … Pourquoi est-ce qu'une part de lui voulait à tout prix que cela soit vrai ? Pourquoi une part de lui adhérait entièrement à cette histoire abracadabrantesque ? Pourquoi … ?

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Une nouvelle fois en proie à un mélange de peur, d'ahurissement et de désespoir, Luke se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et, n'accordant plus aucune attention à ce que disait Thalia, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était une histoire de fou.

OoOoOoOoO

 _28 décembre 1984,_

 _Dans les rues de New Heaven,_

 _Devant le salon de thé où travaille May Castellan,_

 _21h20._

« **Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux aller jeter un coup d'oeil ?** », murmura doucement Martha alors que George et elle s'entortillaient nerveusement autour du caducée d'Hermès.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, Hermès se tenait parfaitement immobile depuis plus de cinq minutes. Le regard fixé sur le salon de thé violemment vandalisé, le dieu semblait comme paralysé. Essayer de décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui à ce moment-même, serait tout à fait imposible ; il n'y aurait - et il n'y aura jamais - assez de mots pour cela. Jamais encore au cours de sa longue existence, il n'avait semblé à Hermès d'avoir ressenti autant d'émotions en un seul et même instant. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé être aussi choqué. Aussi triste. Aussi effrayé.

Parce qu'effrayé, il l'était. Sincèrement.

D'ailleurs, qui ne l'aurait pas été devant la terrifiante image qu'offrait désormais le salon de thé ? D'habitude si accueillantes, avec leur façade verte claire et leur vitrine richement décorée, les douceurs de Camille – puisqu'il s'agissait là du nom du salon de thé -, faisaient désormais bien triste figure. On aurait même pu dire qu'elles avaient cessé d'exister, vu l'ampleur des dégâts qui s'étalaient devant les yeux du dieu des messagers.

La vitrine et la porte, comme nous l'avons certainement mentionné précédemment, avaient été comme soufflées par une explosion : des débris de verre et de porcelaine, voilà tout ce qui restait d'elles. Et l'ensemble du bâtiment … l'ensemble du bâtiment était noir de suie. Comme si un gigantesque incendie avait ravagé l'entièreté du bâtiment sans pour autant décimer les commerces alentours. Même de l'extérieur, les choses étaient claires ; le commerce n'était plus. Il s'était tout bonnement transformé en un amas de cendres.

« **May ..**. », souffla finalement Hermès, d'un ton à faire frémir même le plus froid des cœurs.

Tout commercial aurait tout simplement défailli en apercevant cette façade dévastée. Tout commercial aurait hurlé jusqu'à s'en détruire les cordes vocales face à la disparition d'un si beau et si florissant commerce. Un investissement si vite et si bêtement perdu. Des milliers de dollars qui venaient de partir en fumée.

En commercial qui l'était, - Hermès gérait maintenant une vraie et monumentale entreprise de livraison qui tournait 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept pour tenter de satisfaire des clients de plus en plus exigeants –, le dieu était bien entendu sensible à ces choses-là et avait le coeur serré à chaque fois qu'il lisait dans _L'Hebdo Olympien_ , un quotidien au nom quelque peu mal choisi, qu'une entreprise avait dû fermer, faute de bénéfices.

Mais ce soir-là, la peine qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour les employés de ce salon de thé, la tristesse qu'il aurait du ressentir à l'idée qu'un si beau commerce avait disparu et que des dizaines de personnes se retrouvaient désormais sans emploi, étaient totalement absentes, remplacées par une inquiétude et une peur sourde, qui nouait l'estomac du dieu et l'empêchait d'avaler correctement.

May. May. May.

Avait-elle été à l'intérieur au moment du sinistre ? Si oui, avait-elle été emportée par les flammes tout comme l'ensemble de ce qui était dans l'établissement ? Ou avait-elle pu sortir avant, saine et sauve ?

D'un geste fébrile, Hermès s'empara de son téléphone portable. Quelques secondes et manipulations plus tard, son coeur sembla se glacer et tomber dans son estomac, aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

Le dernier message que May lui avait envoyé remontait au matin, vers dix heures et demi, plus précisément. Elle venait de commencer son service et lui confiait à quel point sa patronne était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Elle lui disait aussi qu'elle était de fermeture et qu'elle lui enverrait un autre message lorsqu'elle aurait terminé sa journée.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autre message.

La correspondance s'était arrêtée ainsi.

« _Peut-être que … peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message parce qu'elle avait déjà pris la décision de ne pas me rejoindre au restaurant ... »_

Et même s'il aurait préféré – et de loin ! - cette éventualité, Hermès ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si May lui avait posé un lapin, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, mais parce qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident. Parce qu'elle avait été prise dans les violentes flammes qui avait ravagé le salon. Parce que …

Non. Non. À cette éventualité là, il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas y penser.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rejoint le royaume d'Hadès. C'était impossible.

« _Mais si elle a été prise dans les flammes… ce qui est tout fait possible à la vue des dé..._ »

Hermès se gifla violemment, s'interdisant par là de compléter sa pensée.

« **Non, non et non. Non.** **May n'est pas morte. Elle m'a simplement posé un lapin et …** »

Mais le dieu ne termina pas sa phrase. Sous le coup de la peur et de l'inquiétude, une bulle de souffrance éclata dans sa poitrine, et les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Les jambes tremblantes, Hermès se força à avancer de quelques pas vers l'établissement. Peut-être qu'en s'y approchant, il pourrait distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une silhouette, tant qu'à faire. Une silhouette, un corps, bien vivant, inconscient, peut-être, mais pas endommagé par l'incendie. _Surtout pas_ endommagé par l'incendie.

Mais même à quelques centimètres de ce qui avait été le seuil du salon de thé, et malgré la forte lueur orangée qui se dégageait de l'éclairage public, il était tout à fait impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. L'intérieur de l'établissement semblait envahi par de lourdes ténèbres et une épaisse fumée slalomait encore entre les débris, accentuant la pénombre et irritant la gorge et les yeux de ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'en approcher de trop près.

Hermès gémit, recula d'un pas et étouffa une quinte de toux. De la chaleur se dégageait encore du salon de thé. De la chaleur, de la fumée. Mais aussi une odeur tout à fait dérangeante. Une odeur, qu'à force de fréquenter le fin fond des Enfers et les champs de bataille, Hermès pouvait reconnaître entre mille autres. Une odeur qui le dégoûtait et le dégoûterait encore pour une bonne éternité. Une odeur qui l'horrifiait et qui lui donnait des nausées.

Une odeur de chaire brûlée.

« **NON … !** »

Le cri qui lui échappa alors fut encore plus déchirant que les précédents. Le coeur définitivement brisé, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà le corps de May Castellan entièrement carbonisé, Hermès flancha et tomba à genoux sur le seuil, la tête entre les mains.

C'était la fin, il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Tout, de l'absence de message à l'odeur de chaire brûlée, tout semblait indiquer que l'amour de sa vie avait péri. Elle n'était plu. Elle avait rejoint les Enfers aussi subitement qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu. Il n'avait même pas pu être là pour l'assister dans ses derniers instants. Il l'avait perdue, à tout jamais.

Et tandis que le dieu des voleurs se laissait aller à sa souffrance, pleurait et criait de douleur comme peu de personnes ne l'avaient jamais fait, un rire sardonique éclata derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE OoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapitre six

Hello … it's me. Yeah, me. SilverPlume17. Do you remember ? Good news : i'm not dead ! Very good news : the sith chapter of this fanfic is now out ! Yeah ! I know it's incredible ! I'm as surprise as you are !

So … As usual, i would like to apologise for the long break between chapter five and chapter six. I'm suffering from anxiety and it's sometimes really difficult for me to write things : i'm perfectionnist as hell, and when you're also very anxious, it's sometimes quite a big deal.

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for your patience and i hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as i like it.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to my most enthusiastic and loyal readers out there : Héloïse and Eurus Ventus.

Hope you'll like it guys ! (even if it is way shorter than usual)

See you soon for a seventh chapter ! xx

 **Chapitre six :** **« La race humaine était parfois détestable »**

 _02 décembre 1995,_

 _Dans un camion de livraison estampillé Hermès Express,_

 _En face de l'hôpital de New Heaven,_

 _Massachusetts,_

 _10h05._

« **Hermès, Zeus sur la douze.** », annonça Martha d'une voix hésitante.

« **Dis-lui de rappeler plus tard, Martha.** »

« **Mais cela fait déjà ...** »

« **J'ai dit plus tard, Martha !** », s'exclama Hermès, d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

Et comme pour mieux manifester son mécontentement, le dieu des messagers donna un coup de poing sur le volant. Un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver d'une telle façon. Ces coups de colère capricieux et violents, c'était d'ordinaire Arès qui les avait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Hermès n'avait pour habitude de s'adresser de cette manière à qui que ce soit. Pas même à ses subordonnés, comme George et Martha, qui lui devaient obéissance à toute épreuve. Non. Hermès était d'avantage connu pour sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. De tous les Olympiens, il était généralement le plus apprécié de tous car considéré comme le plus aimable, le moins arrogant et le moins lunatique car pour énerver Hermès, il fallait le faire ! Les autres dieux, comme Zeus, Arès ou encore Poséidon, pouvaient parfois faire preuve de susceptibilité et pouvaient ainsi s'emporter à une vitesse toute à fait délirante.

Mais Hermès. Hermès n'était pas un sang chaud. On pouvait même dire que, tout comme ses deux fidèles serpents, il était doté d'un sang particulièrement froid. Qu'il était bien difficile de faire bouillir. D'ailleurs, rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à le faire. Et lorsqu'ils y arrivaient, c'était à force d'usure. Ou parce qu'Hermès était déjà énervé ou préoccupé par autre chose.

Et aujourd'hui, était un jour comme celui-là.

Aujourd'hui, si le dieu des voyageurs s'était ainsi énervé contre Martha – et s'en mordait maintenant les doigts –, ce n'était pas parce que celle-ci l'avait offensé ou mis en colère. Martha faisait son travail, et ce n'était pas sa faute si Zeus ne comprenait pas qu'Hermès n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler pour le moment. Non. S'il s'était énervé ainsi contre elle, c'était parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus des appels quasi incessants de son père alors qu'au premier appel, il avait fait savoir à ce dernier qu'il n'était réellement pas d'humeur et qu'il ferait mieux de rappeler plus tard. Peut-être dans trois cents ans, quand tous les deux seraient calmés. Mais surtout, surtout, il n'en pouvait plus de cette angoisse et de cette tristesse qui lui nouaient l'estomac et lui pesaient sur les épaules. Parce qu'en soit, ce n'était pas réellement Zeus qui le mettait en boule. Zeus n'était qu'une petite partie de l'équation, un grain de sable qui s'était immiscé dans la machinerie et qui ne faisait que chatouiller d'avantage Hermès. Non. Le dossier « Zeus » était minuscule face au véritable problème auquel faisait face Hermès.

Que dis-je, un problème. Cela fait trop mathématique. Trop superficiel. Le terme « problème » ne rend absolument pas justice à l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait alors Hermès. Ce n'était pas un « problème ». C'était bien pire que cela. Bien plus important. Qualifier la situation de « problème » n'aide en rien à vous faire comprendre et à vous faire visualiser l'état dans lequel Hermès était ce jour-là. Sa détresse, aussi pure que la neige qui vient de tomber et dont la blancheur n'a pas encore été souillée par une quelconque trace de pneu ou de pas. Sa détresse, son désarroi, sa tristesse, son immense douleur, le trou béant qui commençait à se former dans son coeur et qui le faisait de plus en plus mal au fil des heures.

Hermès avait mal. Comme peu d'humains ou de dieux ont mal au cours de leur vie.

Il avait mal, à en hurler. À en s'arracher les cheveux et le coeur.

Parce que depuis un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, l'un de ses plus grands amours était enfermé dans une pièce avec camisole de force. Et seul Chronos savait ce qu'elle devait subir à l'heure actuelle.

Car, depuis qu'elle avait été prise d'une crise dans les bureaux de la police de New Heaven, depuis que l'esprit de Delphes avait encore fait des siennes et l'avait tourmentée devant des policiers effrayés, May Castellan avait été emmenée dans un état second à l'hôpital de New Heaven où, après un rapide examen, elle avait été transférée au sein du secteur psychiatrique et mise à l'écart des autres résidents. Elle était sous très haute surveillance et, à chaque nouvelle crise, son traitement était modifié et augmenté sans aucun scrupule. Moins elle était en état de bouger, et mieux le personnel soignant se sentait : avec ses drôles de crises dont personne ne connaissait l'origine ni même le déclencheur, May était maintenant crainte de tout le monde et personne ne souhaitait s'en approcher de trop près.

Ce qui signifiait – et les poings d'Hermès se serrèrent avec force à cette simple pensée –, ce qui signifiait que, non seulement, elle était bourrée de médicaments à en empoisonner son sang mais aussi que, lors des fins de crises, la jeune femme était seule. Toute seule. Sans rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher. Sans personne pour la rassurer, la réconforter.

La race humaine était parfois bien détestable.

Mais le pire, oui, parce qu'il y avait pire, le pire, c'était que l'affaire avait fait grand bruit au sein de la ville : dès que les premiers passants avaient aperçu les ambulanciers extraire May Castellan sur une civière, cou, mains et pieds immobilisés, pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, toute sirène hurlante et escortés par les voitures du shérif et de ses adjoints, tous les journaux de New Heaven et des villes alentours s'étaient empressés venir de les interroger, les sens éveillés par une histoire qui s'annonçait bien croustillante.

Et des détails croustillants, les témoins de la scène et quelques policiers un peu trop bavards, n'avaient pas manqué d'en donner : d'avantage que les simples faits qui s'étaient déroulés sous leurs yeux, ils avaient profité de la situation pour donner leur avis tout à fait personnel sur la situation : non, celle-ci ne les étonnait pas vraiment. Après tout, May Castellan avait toujours paru étrange aux yeux de bon nombre d'habitants toujours isolée, rarement le nez dehors et un air assez perdu sur le visage ... et puis, cette affaire avec son fils mystérieusement disparu … Non, vraiment, la voir être transportée à l'hôpital psychiatrique dans de telles conditions n'était pas événement à les étonner. À vrai dire, ils s'y attendaient un peu. Elle était si étrange et si peu sociable. C'était juste assez malheureux qu'on ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt de ses problèmes mentaux cela aurait peut-être permis à son fils d'être encore présent. Dieu seul savait ce que ce petit avait dû vivre … peut-être même n'était-il désormais plus en vie, tué des mains même de sa mère.

Et là, la main sur le coeur, témoins et policiers prenaient un air à la fois dévasté et tourmenté et, après un long soupir qu'ils voulaient à fendre le coeur, ils détournaient leur regard larmoyant du groupe de journalistes, murmurant d'un air douloureux qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de poursuivre l'interview.

Ainsi donc, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour attraper la gastro, des tas de rumeurs plus négatives les unes que les autres s'étaient répandues dans l'ensemble de la ville et de ses alentours. Du statut d'habitante discrète de New Heaven, May Castellan était désormais passé à celui de schizophrène meurtrière. Toutes les grand-mères et les femmes au foyer amatrices de potins ne pensaient qu'à et ne discutaient que de cela. Par duo, dizaine ou trentaine, elles se réunissaient dans leur salle à manger ou leur salon et, tout en se gavant de petits gâteaux secs et en sirotant du thé glacé, elles se lançaient dans des débats et des conversations enflammés au sujet de la malheureuse May, commentant les dernières rumeurs, les soupesant, les décortiquant, tout en en lançant de nouvelles, sous le regard parfois perdu et perplexe de leur mari ou de leurs enfants.

Une douleur foudroyante se propagea le long du bras gauche d'Hermès tandis qu'il frappait encore son volant d'un coup de poing rageur. Mais loin de se soucier de cela, ou de regretter son geste, le dieu des Messagers réitéra celui-ci avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulant le long de ses joues.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses évoluer ainsi ? Lui ! Lui qui avait été l'amant de May pendant de nombreuses années ! Lui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras à de nombreuses reprises en lui promettant monts et merveilles, sécurité et affection ? Lui qui s'était toujours juré de veiller sur cette jeune femme si fragile et si forte à la fois ! Comment avait-il pu laisser autrui lui faire du mal ? La détruire aussi violemment ?

Et ce n'était pas la première fois …

Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois … des dizaines de fois Hermès avait fait l'erreur de baisser un peu trop sa garde. Des dizaines de fois, il ne s'était pas montré à la mesure de ce qu'il lui avait promis au creux de l'oreille. Sécurité ? Allons bon, mon vieux. Et cette fois où May a été prise en otages par un groupe de monstres qui voulaient tout simplement te faire la peau et te voir autant souffrir qu'eux avaient souffert lorsque tu leur avais ôté la vie ?

Et ce moment où tu as réalisé que ta chère et tendre se faisait harcelée depuis des mois à l'université et que tu n'avais absolument rien vu de tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans votre appartement avec un œil au beurre noir ?

Et cette fois … nom d'un caleçon de slip de bain d'Hadès, il y en avait tellement ! Il y avait tellement de moments où il avait manqué d'attention envers May ! Et ces douze dernières années, on pouvait dire qu'il battait les records !

… Bah oui ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre expression possible ! Comment avait-il pu la laisser se porter volontaire pour devenir le potentiel nouvel oracle, malgré les énormes risques qu'elle encourait ? S'il avait réussi à lui tenir tête, s'il en avait vraiment eu envie, s'il avait insisté ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus … peut-être que May n'aurait jamais été malade. Peut-être que Luke n'aurait jamais eu peur de sa mère. Peut-être que la mère et le fils auraient pu grandir et vieillir ensemble dans le calme, la joie et l'amour familial.

Au lieu de quoi … au lieu de quoi, Luke avait fui. May continuait de perdre l'esprit et … et lui, il préférait se noyer dans le travail et flirter avec d'autres jeunes femmes plutôt que de voir la réalité en face. Plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait à cette jeune blonde qu'il avait un jour rencontré dans un salon de thé. Et ce qu'il continuait à lui faire vivre.

Il n'y avait pas que la race humaine qui était parfois détestable. Lui aussi, l'était.

Il l'était pour avoir laissé l'un de ses plus grands amours perdre la raison. Il l'était pour le laisser endurer les horribles visions qui se manifestaient à lui chaque jour et chaque nuit. Il l'était pour laisser l'un de ses fils affronter des dizaines de monstres par jour sans même lui donner un coup de main. Il l'était pour avoir été absent de la vie de Luke et de ses autres enfants pendant la plus grande partie de leur existence. Il l'était pour laisser des cons de flics accuser celle qui aurait pu être son épouse d'avoir supposément tué leur fils. Il l'était pour laisser de stupides médecins assommer May de calmants et discuter entre eux d'un possible placement longue durée de la jeune femme en hôpital psychiatrique.

May Castellan vivait l'enfer et lui, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« **Bien sûr que si, Hermès.** , lui murmura Martha d'une voix douce, alors que le dieu éclatait soudain en sanglots. **George et moi en sommes témoins. Tu restes toujours autant fidèles aux mortelles que tu as fréquentées. Et tu veilles sur elles et sur vos enfants bien mieux que le font certains dieux. Mais tu sais très bien qu'avec les lois instaurées par Zeus, tes mouvements sont plus que limités … »**

 **« Zeus ! »**

Coupant la parole à Martha par cette exclamation teintée de tristesse et de fureur, Hermès se redressa d'un coup, la tête désormais contre l'appuie-tête du siège conducteur. Des larmes continuaient de glisser le long de ses joues mais, dans son regard, la tristesse avait laissé place à un éclat de colère.

« **Zeus !** , reprit le dieu d'une voix tout aussi forte que précédemment, les mains agrippées au volant du camion, **Zeus n'est qu'un … !** »

Les traits déformés par une subite colère, Hermès s'interrompit brusquement, de peur que la foudre ne s'abatte sur son camion. Ou pire, sur une personne chère à son coeur : proférer des injures sur le dos de Zeus n'était jamais une très bonne idée, sauf si vous aimiez particulièrement souffrir. Et Hermès avait, pour l'instant, son compte de souffrances. Alors il se tut.

Un silence à la fois tendu et oppressant s'installa alors dans l'habitacle, tandis qu'Hermès et ses deux serpents semblaient tous trois absorbés par leurs pensées.

Est-ce qu'Hermès continua à injurier son père dans ses pensées ? Nul ne le sait, bien que cela soit plus que probable : dans ses mauvais jours, le dieu des Messagers aimait à qualifier le dieu des dieux de patriarche prétentieux et arrogant, un dieu comme un autre qui avait un peu trop pris le melon et qui se considérait à tord comme supérieur aux autres. C'était vrai, quoi. Qui avait décidé qu'il fallait à tout pris un chef parmi eux ? Qui avait décidé qu'il était nécessaire que le dieu de la Foudre prenne toutes les grandes décisions à leur place et leur dise quel comportement adopté dans telle ou telle circonstance ? Pourquoi tout le monde prenait-il cela pour acquis ? Pourquoi personne ne s'indignait-il pas plus que cela ? …

Hermès avait-il eu les mêmes pensées à ce moment-là ? Cela était bien probable. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, personne, encore aujourd'hui, ne pouvait en être sûr. Alors, je ne l'affirmerai pas. Pour ne pas nuire à Hermès.

Non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, tout ce qui est certain, ce fut qu'après un long moment de silence et d'immobilité, le dieu s'anima de nouveau, faisant sursauter au passage George et Martha : Les prunelles drôlement scintillantes, Hermès se redressa sur son siège, attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et, tout en allumant le moteur de son camion, murmura d'une voix déterminée :

« **L'union fait la force. On va te sortir de là, mon amour. Je te le promets.** »


End file.
